Lost Keys
by Rocket2SE
Summary: Soul finds a lost kid on his way home and decides to help him find his parents, but the child seems to be too much for Soul to handle. The kid can't remember much of his past, so Soul asks help from his smart partner, Maka. But things don't go so well when Soul gets jealous whenever Maka treats the child so lovingly right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Running through the rain, Soul Eater cursed at his unlucky day. It was his turn to buy the groceries, and with the weather being so damn cold, it was also his day to get wet from the rain. He held the grocery bags under his arms as drops of water hit his clothes and white hair. He ran passed a tree and turned back to take shelter under it.

He panted, water dripped from the tips of his hair. "Damn you weather reporter…" he cursed. Man, this was so _not _his day. First, he gets chopped by his partner in the morning for being hugged by a perverted cat, then when he opened his locker he got berried under _a lot _of letters, and now he had to endure the clouds spitting on him. What a day...

"Dad?"

At the corner of his eyes was a blurry figure. Soul turned and saw a little boy standing inches away from him with his clothes soaked. The boy had a deep frown on his face.

"Oh, Sorry. You're not Dad..." he seemed disappointed and looked down at his feet. Minutes passed by and the boy still stood there, getting himself wet from the rain.

"Kid, you're going to get sick if you keep standing over there." Soul called, but the boy stood there silently. Was the boy afraid of him? It wasn't the first time Soul scared off little kids. Sharp teeth and red eyes weren't common to be born with.

"Kid, come over here, I'm not going to eat you." Soul breathed out, hoping the boy would respond. The boy took a few steps closer to Soul under the tree to avoid the rain. He was still looking down. The boy was now close enough for Soul to identify. He had brown messed up hair and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt that had a shark picture on it, with sports shoes and dark brown trousers.

"So…?" Soul tried to break the silence, "got a name?" he asked.

The boy finally looked up at him, but didn't say a word. Soul noticed that the boy had a nasty scar over and under his left eye.

"Well?" he tried again. Still nothing from the boy… Soul was never good with kids, unlike his partner who acts like a friendly teddy bear around children.

"Aren't you a little too young to be out here by yourself? Do you know where your parents are?" He tried one more time. The boy's eyes stared at him but quickly hid his face away from Soul. "I... I don't know..." the child said nervously.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "You... don't know where your parents are?"

The child shook his head.

Soul finally understood the kid's problem, "You... Are you lost?"

The child didn't answer.

Great, he has to deal with a lost brat. What was he supposed to do now? Soul didn't know shit about a problem like this. He heard his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket.

"_Soul, is everything all right? You're a little late." _Maka asked through the phone.

"Yeah, just waiting for the rain to settle down, that's all." Soul took another glimpse at the boy who was staring at him.

"Maka, can you get some towels ready before I get home?"

"_Sure. You must be really soaked out there."_

"Thanks, I'll be home in a few minutes." With that, Soul put his phone back in his pocket. He felt a weak tug at his pants and looked down to find the boy staring at him with his green eyes. His eyes were so familiar it reminded him of Maka's eyes.

"Don't leave me." The boy begged. Soul was taken by surprise. He didn't know what to do or say to the kid. Begging for help and shivering from the cold the young child looked so desperate.

_'Shit,' _Soul thought, _'what do I do know? Not cool. Think Soul, Think. Maybe Maka can handle this? It's a kid, she won't say no to that.'_

"Kid, want some help finding your parents?"

The boy's eyes widened. He seemed to be interested by Soul's offer.

"Okay, once the rain stops I'll take you home with me, I'm sure Maka will know what to do."

* * *

Maka finished preparing the towels that Soul asked for. When she heard the door open and close she knew Soul was finally home.

"Soul, you're home. You should go take a shower before I start dinner – "

She stopped and stared at the boy next to Soul.

"Hello there," she kneeled down to the boy's level and asked with a smile, trying to hide a surprised look from her face. He looked back down at his feet.

"Soul, who is this?" She asked Soul who grabbed a towel and stared to dry his hair.

"No idea. Found him standing like a stone out there. He's lost so I thought you might know what to do about him."

"He's lost?" Maka gasped. The kid's green eyes shined as he tried to force his tears to stop from falling out.

"Oh, don't cry. It's okay!" She petted his head. Her hand brushed his brown hair and she found dirt between her fingers. His hair was covered in dirt it probably covered his real hair color.

"What's your name?" She asked with a sweet voice. She always had a soft spot for kids and always knew how to deal with them.

"Max…" when the kid finally spoke, Maka and Soul noticed something that wasn't too common to come across… sharp teeth. It was pretty rare to meet a person with teeth like that.

_'Max is his name, huh? How did Maka do that? He didn't want to tell me his name when __I__ asked him! I don't get it...'_ Soul thought as he slipped the towel around the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

"Okay, Max, we'll go find your mom and dad tomorrow so be a good boy and be patient, okay?" she gave him a smile.

"Okay... thank you…"

Maka didn't know if the boy was shy or scared at that moment, but she knew he was polite. She gave him a wide smile and hugged him tightly. Soul raised an eyebrow at the view. The child blushed deeply but remained silent. _'What's so special about kids?' _Soul couldn't understand anything about them. _'How does Maka always know what to do? And why is she hugging that kid? She doesn't hug __me__ whenever I'm upset! '_ He posed for a while. Why was he thinking like that all of a sudden? Maka? Hugging _him_? Wait, why was his heart pounding so fast?

Soul slapped himself across the face. _'Stay cool Soul. Stay cool. Don't think shit like that, you'll only make even __more__ obvious in front of her.'_

"Soul, is it okay if Max takes a shower first?" Maka asked. Oh great, now she cares for that kid more than him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." Soul shrugged. He sank into the couch and turned on the TV.

"Thanks. Oh, and do you still have your clothes that shrank in the dryer? Maybe they're small enough for Max."

Ah, yes, laundry how Soul hated it... Remembering the time where he had to separate clothes by color and ended up with pink underwear.

And the time when he poured too much soap and flooded the place in bubbles.

And, of course, when he shrank his clothes in the dryer. Yap, good times are so memorable, aren't they?

"Yeah, I have' m."

"Good, thanks Soul." She turned to the child, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

Max grabbed Maka's hand by his small one. His hand was so small it only managed to grasp three of Maka's fingers as she led him to the bathroom. Soul got bored and turned off the TV. The boy had only been here for five minutes and he already had Maka's full attention. _'Get a grip Soul, he's just a brat. He'll be gone tomorrow. It's not like he'll ruin your life. But... won't Maka's ignore me whenever he is around? Wait, No. He'll vanish in 24 hours. No need to panic Soul. Besides, Maka's probably drooling over you right now. Nobody has sexy hot looks like you do. Okay, maybe that kid has sharp teeth, so what?'_

"Soul, look!" Maka called as she led Max out of the bathroom with a towel covering him. Something's different about this kid now. Wait, is that - ?

"His hair is so white! I thought his hair color was brown at first but when he cleaned up his real hair color showed. Oh, he looks so cute!" She hugged Max and brushed his white hair with her fingers.

His hair is white like Soul's?

_'Shit.'_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Notes~**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**If there are any spelling-errors please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much :D I didn't expect so many reviews!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Soul opened the his drawers, grabbed some small clothes and handed them to the child who stood next to him silently.

"Here," Soul shoved the clothes at Max's face. The child looked at the clothes for a moment then looked back at Soul, not very sure what to do.

"Put them on." Soul sighed. The child didn't move, still staring at Soul. Soul raised an eyebrow. Was the kid _that _stupid?

"Would you just put this _shit_ on already?"

"SOUL!" Maka screamed.

She stomped here way over to Soul, grabbed the clothes from his hand and used the fabric to slap Soul's face. Clothes didn't hurt, but Soul was stunned by the sudden act.

"What was that for?" Soul growled.

"Don't talk to him like that, Soul! I heard what you said!"

"Wha - ? I hardly said anything!"

Maka opened her moth to say something but stopped when she felt the child tug at her hand. She looked down and saw him heading behind her, still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, did Soul scare you?" she kneeled down, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from him." she said sweetly and kissed the child's cheek. Soul felt fire burn inside him, ready to explode like a volcano.

"Protect him... from me...? The fuck- I didn't do anything!" He growled and clutched his head in frustration.

"Soul!" Maka screamed and covered Max's ears, "Don't say that word in front of him!"

"Word? You mean Fu-"

"Don't say it!" She hissed before leaving his room with Max holding her hand. Soul stood there, speechless. He tried to help the kid by giving him some clothes, and _that's_ the thanks he got?

* * *

At dinner, they all ate quietly. The child didn't eat much and spent most of his time poking his food with a fork.

"So?" Soul started, "What are we going to do with him tomorrow?" He asked with a mouthful and pointed his fork at Max.

Maka took a sip from her orange juice, "Well, I'm thinking of bringing him over to Stein-sensei first."

"Huh? Why Stein?" Soul asked.

"Well..." Maka turned to look at Max, "The scar over his eye seems new. He doesn't remember how he got it though."

"Wait, it's new but he can't remember when or how he got it?" Soul asked.

"Nevermind that, I'll just wash the scar so it doesn't get infected. We might need Shinigami-sama's help too if we want to find his parents."

Soul belched and stood up, "So you're saying we're taking him with us to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hay Soul, put your plate in the sink!" She ordered when she noticed him leave his plate behind.

"Why? You're going to wash the dishes today so what's the point doing it if you're going to grab it soon?" Soul said carelessly.

Maka sighed. She was about to grab Soul's dish but a smaller hand grabbed it first.

"M-Max?"

Both Soul and Maka couldn't believe what they were seeing. The child smiled widely, put Soul's plate over his, took both plates and placed them in the sink. "I... T-thank you for taking care of me." ,he said shyly and walked back to Maka's room. Soul rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly.

"What I polite kid! Did you see that, Soul? Maybe you should learn some manners from him." Maka teased. Soul's eye twitch and his hands turned into fists. That kid annoyed him like a fly buzzing in front of his face. Was he doing it on purpose? Acting innocent when Maka was near but annoys the hell out of Soul when the time comes?

_'Calm down Soul, calm down.'_ Soul thought over and over again.

* * *

Soul was about to go to bed and have a good night rest. Like every night, he would stop by Maka's room to say goodnight to her. He entered her room, "G'night - WHAT THE _HELL_ IS HE DOING HERE?" Soul shouted and pointed at Max who was in the same bed with Maka.

"Soul, I thought I told you don't talk like that!" she growled. She was hugging Max in her arms like a cuddly toy.

"Maka, why is _he_ sleeping in _your_ bed? Can't he sleep on the couch or something?"

"Soul! Don't be so cruel! He had a nightmare so I let him sleep here." Maka explained.

Soul's eye started twitching again, "A nightmare? It's just a dream - get over it and sleep by yourself, kid."

Max ducked his head under the blanket, not wanting to hear the older male.

"Stop bullying him and go to sleep, Soul!" She yelled.

"FINE! Goodnight!" Soul turned to walk away.

"Mr. Soul?"

Soul looked over his shoulder. The child was peeking out from under the blanket.

"What?" Soul answered coldly.

"...G-goodnight."

The serious look on Soul's face didn't change, but he was shocked in the inside. He suddenly felt guilty. _'Wait, no. The kid is messing with you again. It's another trick.'_

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight." Soul said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"You want me to _WHAT_?" Soul screamed.

He was very happy this morning. He couldn't wait to get rid of the kid. But now he faced another problem. He was sitting on his bike, waiting for Maka and Max to sit behind him, but Maka had other ideas.

"Soul, just let him sit in front of you."

"Can't he sit at the back with you?" Soul panicked. She was going to let Max sit _in front of Soul _so that he won't fall backwards.

"No. If I let him sit behind me he's going to fall off, and I can't put him between us, I'll squish him if I tried to hold on to you." Maka said simply.

_'Shit, not cool. My reputation is in danger! What will everyone think if they saw me driving with a brat ?"_

"Cool guys always sit in front - " His excuse was cut off.

"Do it or I'll chop your head in half." She gave him the Maka-death-glare. He knew she was being serious just by looking at her green eyes.

"Arg... Fine..." he surrendered.

Maka lifted the child effortlessly and placed him in front. Soul had to lean back a little to make room for Max. When Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's waist he reached out to grab the handles and felt himself blush when he felt the child sink into his chest. Soul had gotten used to Maka holding on to him, but having a young, fragile child pressed against him was something new.

_'This is going to be a long ride...'_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Oh, and I would like to say that this takes place in the manga. And the character's ages are~**

**Maka: **_16_

**Soul: **_16_

**Max: **_Unknown_

**These are the most important characters so far. I won't put Max's age because it's important in this story later.**

**Notes~**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_'They're staring at us. Shit. They're still staring... Not cool...'_

When the three arrived, every student that passed by seemed to be in total shock. Soul tried his best to ignore them. Max was holding Maka's hand as they walked in the hallway. Soul began to hear whispers around him. He wished he could shrink and disappear. Students were staring at them like eagles. Some students followed the three all the way to Steins office with wide eyes.

Maka didn't seem bothered, but Soul was at the verge of boiling his brain out. He was glad to finally reach Stein.

He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in,"

Soul opened the door. As soon as Maka and Max followed him in the office he slammed the door shut to avoid the glare of the students. Stein was on his desk writing something down then turned to meet his visitors.

"Maka, Soul, what brings you two here?" he then noticed the small boy hiding behind Maka, "And who might this be?" he asked.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, waiting for the other to talk first.

"Stein, this is Max. He's lost and... he has an injury over his eye... and... well..." Maka didn't know how to explain everything to her teacher.

"And you want me to have a look at it, correct?" Stein completed.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Put him on the table." Stein ordered. Maka lifted the boy and sat him on Stein's table, his feet dangling at the edge. Stein opened one of the drawers and grabbed a small flashlight. He positioned himself facing the child.

"Hold still now,"

Max obeyed and tried to stay as still as possible when Stein flashed light over Max's eye. Under the light, the scar did not look like an injury, but more like something hidden under the skin. Soul had his hands in his pockets and watched silently.

"Interesting. How did he get this?" Stein asked.

"He doesn't remember how." Maka explained.

Stein turned the flashlight off. "He doesn't remember?"

Maka shook her head.

"I see. It doesn't need any medical attention. But may I ask what are you planning to do with him?"

"We're going to ask Shinigami-sams for help." Maka said.

Stein opened another drawer and pulled out an eye-patch, "It doesn't look like an injury. I'm going to the library to do some research. Make sure he doesn't scratch it." he said and handed the eye-patch to Maka.

* * *

The way to Shinigami-sama's office was even worse, more students gathered around them as they walked. What was with those people, it's like they have never seen a child before! Maka had placed the eye-patch on Max when they reached the office. When they entered, they found Death the Kidd talking to his father through the mirror. It seemed like an important topic. Kidd heard there footsteps and stopped talking to greet them. His face brightened up when he saw his friends.

"Maka, Soul, good to see you two. Did father call you here?" he asked with a smile, not noticing the child who was hiding behind Maka's leg.

"Not exactly." Maka said, "We kind of need help from Shinigami-sama."

Shinigame tilted his head, "Oh~ How can I help you kids?"

Maka stepped aside, revealing Max. He was trembling and shaking from fear when he saw the mirror, but Maka put her hands on his back and gave him a gentle push forward, "It's okay. That's Shinigami-sama, he's friendly." Maka told him. He nodded and walked towards the mirror. Kidd's face turned from calm to shocked when the white haired child walked passed him.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Shinigami said when Max stood very close the the mirror.

"M-m-m-my n-name is Max. N-nice to meet you..." He said and bowed.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Max~" Shinigami sang.

Kidd's mouth fell open when he noticed the kid's sharp teeth. He stared puzzling everything together. Sharp teeth, white hair, and green eyes...

"Maka... Soul..." He snapped his head at them, "What is the meaning of this?" he tried not to sound angry. Both Maka and Soul were confused.

"Now, now, calm down Kidd-kun, there is nothing bad about having children early." Shinigami said.

Shocked, Soul's jaw hit the ground and he almost lost his balance. Maka's face turned deep red.

"B-b-but this child looks three or four years old, that's way too early! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Kidd clutched his head.

"Calm down, calm down, let's hear what they have to say, shall we?" Shinigami said playfully.

Maka and Soul were blushing furiously. Maka cleared her throat, "Shinigami-sama, Max isn't ours." she said nervously.

"He isn't?" Shinigami tilted his head to the side. Kidd sighed in relief.

"No. Soul found him when he went grocery shopping. He's lost so we thought you might help us find his mom and dad."

"I see. Well of course I'll help you!" he said happily. Soul sighed, this kid will finally vanish from his life.

"Wait!" Kidd started, "When did you find him?"

"Yesterday." Maka answered.

Kidd looked at his father, sweat ran down his head.

"Is something wrong?" Maka asked.

"Well, you see," Shinigami said, "yesterday, about fifty-seven children were kidnapped last night. All were at the age of three to five years old."

Maka and Soul were shocked to hear the news. fifty-seven kids kidnapped, all in one knight? Was it possible to snatch that many kids without being caught?

"Soul-kun," Shinigami called, "did you see anything out of the ordinary when you found him?"

Soul scratched his head, trying to remember that night, "No, not really."

Shinigami looked at the green eyed boy, "Did _you_ see anything that night?"

"I... I... I don't know. I-I can't remember."

"I see... Well, in that case, Maka-chan, Soul-kun, I have a very hard mission for you two. Are you up for it?" Shinigami suddenly went to another topic.

"Umm... okay." Maka agreed but was not very sure about it.

"Until we find out who's responsible for the kidnapping, I need you two to take care of little Max-kun. Protect him from anyone and anything."

"WHAT?" Soul blurted out. His voice echoed in the room. He was so happy to get rid of the brat, but his dreams shattered in one second.

"We'll do it!" Maka said, confident with herself now.

"Wha - ? But - but Maka!" Soul searched his head for words that might help the situation, but found nothing.

Maka ignored him, "But Shinigami-sama, I thought you said this was hard."

"parenting _is_ pretty hard, Maka-chan." he said and giggled. "Well, off you go now."

* * *

"Maka, what was _that_ all about?" Soul complained. Maka ignored him and turned her attention to Max, "How was Shinigami-sama?" she asked and held the child's hands.

"He's funny. I like him." Max said shyly and blushed.

Soul's anger reached its limit. He wanted to punch a wall. "What's with you, Maka? Ever since I brought this kid home you're all _Max this _and _Max that_. would you stop and listen to me? It's not like he's anything special, he's just a child!"

Maka snapped her head at him, anger burning in her eyes,"No, Soul, _you're_ just a child. Max is a polite kid, but you're the one who's acting immature. Look at yourself and grow up!" When she turned to leave, one of her pigtails slapped Soul's face. Soul was left there, speechless as she walked away holding Max's hand.

_'Am I really the child here?'_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**I'm sorry this chapter came out late. I had a headache so I had to stop writing and I couldn't finish this chapter on time -_-;**

**Get ready guys, you will know about Max's parents in the next chapter :D **

**Notes~**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Stein walked back to his office, holding a thick book. He opened the door to see Maka, Soul and Max waiting in his office.

"Hello again. I thought you were going to ask for help from Shinigami." Stein pushed his glasses up.

"We did, but he wants us to take care of Max for a while." Maka explained.

"I see." Stein sat on his chair and started flipping through the pages of the book. "And you came back here because...?"

"Class will start soon and we don't know what to do with Max right now." Maka said. Max was placed on her lap and Maka's arm was around his stomach to help keep him in place.

Stein posed for a while, "Well," he flipped over another page, "I suppose I could watch over him tel you finish class. But he mustn't touch anything."

"Really? Thank you! And don't worry, he's very polite." Maka grabbed her bag and hung it over her shoulder, "Max, be a good boy and wait here, alright?" she kissed his cheek, which caused Soul to growl.

"Okay," Max blushed and nodded.

As soon as Maka and Soul left, Stein stopped flipping through the pages and found what he was searching for. A smile reached his face when he read a few pages.

"Boy, do you want to play a game?"

The boy smiled, "A game?"

"Yes, a game. I ask you a few questions about you and you answer. Easy enough?"

"Uh-huh!" Max nodded and sat on the chair next to Stain.

"Now, there is something you need to do first. Can you take the eye-patch off?" Stein pointed at the eye-patch.

"But Ms. Maka said I shouldn't." Max said in a low voice, not wanting to sound rude.

"But _I'm_ the doctor, and you should always follow the doctor's orders."

"But... won't Ms. Maka be mad at me?"

Stein reached out and removed the eye-patch himself. "Don't worry. She won't. Now, are you ready to play?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell me, how old are you?" Stein asked. The boy scratched his head, searching desperately for the answer.

"I... I can't remember..."

Stein's smile grew, "I see. When is your birthday?"

Max looked down at his shoes in defeat, "I can't remember..."

"You can't remember your own birthday? Well then," Stein put his palm under the child's chin and raised Max's head up to have a look at his face. The scar over his eye was glowing a bright blue color. Just as Stein predicted.

"What is your full name?" Stein asked.

"I can't remember." The glow brightened and traveled near his eyelid, very close to his eye. "Doctor-Stein, my head hurts..." Max clutched his head. A whimper escaped his lips.

"It's alright, just one more question," Stein pulled out a cigaret from his lab coat, grabbed a nearby match and started smoking."Do you remember anything about your parents?"

Max's eyes widened, "My parents?" His head throbbed in pain. Clutching his head harder, begging for the pain to stop. The glow on his eyelid traveled down and reached his eye. His eye opened as wide as possible and glowed a light so bright the green color in his eye was almost invisible. His arms and legs fell limp and his other eye closed, leaving him sitting on the chair with his arms and legs dangling.

"Tell me, Max, what do you see?" Stein asked calmly and breathed out smoke.

Max's fingers started twitching, "I see faces..." he whispered, still watching whatever was happening in his head, "They're waving goodbye. Why? Are they leaving me?" Max's face did not show any emotion and his glowing eye did not blink.

"Wait, why are you leaving? Come back. Don't go." The glow slowly faded. "Mom! Dad! Don't leave me!" His body snapped back and his eye returned to normal. He jumped off of the chair and was about to dash to the door before Stein grabbed his arm.

"Let me go! Let me go! I need to find them! They said they'd come back. Why aren't they back yet!" Max struggled but Stein had a strong grip on his arm.

"Do you remember anything about your parents now?" Stein asked.

"Yes. I remember now. I remember!" Max sobbed.

"Do you remember anything that they did today?" Stein asked.

"I remember they said you would look after me before they left." He tried to pull away from Stein, but failed with every try.

Stein nodded, happy of what he had seen. "Good. This is a big school and you might need help finding their class."

Max stopped struggling and looked at Stein, "Y-you can help me find them?"

* * *

"Now open your books to page 188" Marie said and opened her own book.

Soul opened his book but didn't bother to read. He glanced at his partner and noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Soul whispered to her. "It's not about that Max kid again, is it?"

"I don't know, Soul. I don't feel like leaving him with Stein was the best idea."

"It's not like you had a choice. Class already started and we can't go home right now just to drop him off." Soul said, "Besides, you said he was _polite_ so what can go wrong?"

At that moment, a child came running through the door, panting heavily as he searched the room.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Marie covered her mouth with her hand, surprised of the sudden entrance.

"What the _hell_ is that kid doing _here_?" Soul pulled on his hair, Maka couldn't get herself to speak.

Max spotted Maka and Soul and started running to them. "Mom, Dad! I found you!" He reached out his arms and hugged them. Both Maka and Soul felt themselves freeze. Mom and Dad? What was going on? Everyone in class started to stare.

"M-Max! I thought I told you to stay with Stein." Maka pulled him away.

"You said you and Dad would come back. You didn't."

Soul cringed, "Who're you calling Dad, brat?"

Max hugged him tightly, "But Dad, you said you loved me. Why are you so mean now?"

The students gasped and Soul was pretty sure someone in the backseat fainted. He looked over to BlackStar and Tsubaki who were staring with wide eyes. BlackStar's mouth fell open and hit his desk.

"I-I-I never said that!" Soul screamed and struggled to get the child off of him, but Max's hug was too strong.

"Yes you did! You did!" Max sobbed and buried his face in Soul's stomach.

"Maka, need a little help here!" Soul tried to walk but was unable to due to the child hugging him.

"Marie-sensei, may we be excused?" Maka asked .

Marie didn't answer for a moment but then snapped back to normal, "O-oh, yes... Of course..."

Maka grabbed Max's legs and lifted him up, his grip on Soul didn't change, but it was easier for Soul to walk to the exit now, "Nothing to see here folks, just a little misunderstanding - WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME ALREADY?" Soul shouted before they existed the classroom.

The room was silent. Students were staring at the exit wide eyed. Marie's book fell out of her hands, still shocked. "Well, _that_ was interesting..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Poor Soul, I feel so bad for him XD  
**

**Notes~**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You have no idea how grateful I am for your reviews :D **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys **_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Why the hell did you do that?" Soul screamed at the poor child. He and Maka manged to drag Max back to Stein's office. Maka sat Max on her lap as he continued sobbing, clutching at Maka's yellow shirt.

"Do you know how much trouble you've gotten us into? You did all that in front of the whole class too! I'm never going to hear the end of it! SOMEONE KILL ME!" Soul banged his head at the wall in frustration.

Max's sobbing got worse "B-b-but... B-but y-you said..." He sniffed.

"I never said any of that shit!" Soul growled.

Max's cries and whimpers grew louder. Maka hugged him tightly and brushed the back of his head with her hand, trying to calm the child down. "Soul, shouting at him won't help." Maka said.

"How are you still calm after what he did?" Soul pointed at the kid.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Dad... I didn't... mean to make you m-mad..." Max cried and Maka hugged him tighter.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your dad!"

"Or maybe he mistook you for his father?" Stein entered the office holding a book and a coffee mug.

"Stein, I thought you were supposed to watch him!" Soul shouted.

"I _was_ watching him, but then something caught my eye," He sat on his chair, "that mark over his eye. I never knew it was this interesting."

"Huh? The scar over his eye? What about it?" Soul asked.

"Haven't you noticed that this boy hardly remembers anything?" Stein took a sip from his mug, "I asked him a few things, he ended up remembering what his parents looked like. Weird, isn't it?"

"What his parents looked like? You mean... his parents look like us?" Soul asked.

"Why Soul, I never knew you were this smart." Stein joked.

"Just tell me what's going on already! What does that have anything to do with his scar?"

Stein took another sip from his mug, "It's a curse. A very rare one too."

Soul scratched his head, "A curse? I still don't get it..."

Stein put his mug down and opened the book, "What Max has is a curse known as Sight Predict." He flipped the whole book, showing Maka and Soul a symbol of a pocket-watch that had chains around it. "It's a curse that's forbidden to use, with it, you can predict the future, but at the same time you use it, not only will you lose a chunk of your memory, but you will be transported to either the future or the past. And you will have a number of side-effects, like having nightmares or massive headaches." Stein explained.

Soul took a moment to understand all that information. "Wait, how are you so sure about the brat having this curse thing?"

"Good question. I tested it. The more questions you ask him, the more he begins to remember. But if he remembers something, he will lose an opportunity to predict something." Stein took another drink of coffee.

"Then... does that mean he came from the past? Or the future?" Soul asked.

"I don't know if he is from the past or from the future, but I know he doesn't belong in our present time."

Soul scratched his head, "Arrr... this is complicating..." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A child with a curse that gives him the power to predict the future? Soul was pretty sure he had gone crazy.

"Is there a way to send him back?" Maka asked, still holding Max on her lap. He had stopped crying and was now feeling comfortably happy on Maka's lap.

"I don't know." Stein flipped the page. Four or Five pages seemed to be missing from the book. "It seems someone had had an interest in this curse and decided to take a few pages from the book with them."

"Do you think there is a reason why someone would want this curse?" Maka asked.

"Why yes, you can control time with it. If you can control time, you can control the world." Stein closed the book, "But why would a child have the curse? That, I don't understand."

Stein grabbed the eye-patch that he took away from Max earlier and handed it to Maka, "I'll do some more research about it, I'll call you if I find anything. You three can go, but Maka, Soul," he called to get their attention, "make sure to hide that mark over his eye. Don't let anyone see it."

Max hopped off of Maka's lap before Maka stood up, "Alright." Maka nodded and placed the eye-patch on Max.

As so as Soul opened the door to leave he gasped. Students have gathered around as if they were waiting for a celebrity to pass.

"There he is!" A girl spotted Max and pointed at him.

"I can't believe it, it's true!" Another girl screamed and started taking photos with her phone.

"Who knew Soul and Maka had _that_ kind of relationship!"

"He has his mother's eyes!"

"Dude, when did this happen?"

"He looks just like his father!"

"Maka-chan, bring him over here!"

"Can I pinch your son's cheeks, Soul-kun?"

"Hay, Sou - "

Soul slammed the door shut. The students banged on the door like hungry animals, not wanting to miss the chance to meet the child of The cool Soul Eater. Being popular wasn't helping. Soul grabbed the door handle to prevent them from entering. He had to think of something, and fast.

"Stein, can I use this chair?" Soul pointed at the closest chair.

"Of course."

He reached out and grabbed the chair before positioning the chair's legs in front like a shield. Maka grabbed Max and lifted him up, "Hold on tight."

Max nodded and hugged her around her neck. As soon as Soul opened the door, he bolted out with Maka running after him. He used the chair to ram the students out of the way and run passed them. They manged to escape from the crowd and ran to Soul's bike. Maka quickly placed Max in front of Soul before she sat behind him. Soul drove off as soon as he felt Maka grab on to him.

* * *

Soul sighed as he continued driving home, "That was close. They're so annoying..."

"That's what you get for being Mr. Popular." Maka stuck out her tongue at him, even though he couldn't see her.

"Not my fault I'm incredibly cool and awesome."

He grinned when he heard her giggle.

"Dad?"

Soul looked down at Max. "A-are you still mad at me?" Max wouldn't look up at Soul, not wanting to see if he was angry.

Soul sighed. For some reason, he wasn't bothered anymore. Maybe because he knew this was just a misunderstanding? The child probably didn't know what was going on around him.

"No, I'm not." He said coldly. "Sorry that I... yelled at you earlier."

_'So not cool. Apologizing to a kid...'_ But he didn't regret it. "But don't call us mom and dad, kay? We might look like them, but we're not them." Soul didn't know why he felt himself blush. Max nodded. Soul peeked over his shoulder and saw Maka smiling calmly with her head resting on his back. She must have heard what he had said to the child just now.

_maybe he mistook you for his father?_

Stein's words echoed in his head. If this kid had a father who looked just like him, and a mother who looked just like Maka, and If Max _did_ come the future, won't that mean Max really _is _his son? Wait, if that's so, then he and Maka...

Soul's eyes widened. He and Maka will be together in the future? Why was he hoping for it to be true?

But... what if the child wasn't really from the future? Maybe he was from the past?

"Da - I mean Mr. Soul?" The child called, getting Soul's attention. "You're not mad, right?"

"I already told you. I'm not mad."

Max smiled "So... we're cool?"

Soul's bike wobbled a little when he suddenly lost concentration on driving for a second. _Cool? _Did the brat just use Soul's favorite word? Why was Soul suddenly feeling happy about it?

Soul grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "Yeah, we're cool."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon! **

**This chapter just explained a few things lol Not much happened here, but at least you got a clue of what's going on XD**

**Notes~**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**(Love is War - part 1)**_

"Would you _please_ go away?" Soul growled.

When they got home, they made sure to lock all the doors and windows, an attempt to make their home safe for children. The only child with them was Max, and Soul wasn't very happy when he noticed how clingy this child was. Sure, Max was only watching Soul as he cooked dinner. But to Soul, this kid was staring into his very soul. Not a very comfortable feeling. Those green eyes of his just won't look away for even a second, watching Soul's every move.

"Why?" the child asked.

"Because you're annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I can't concentrate at making dinner when you're staring at me!"

"Why?"

"Kid, seriously, leave me alone."

"But I'm bored." the child complained.

"Then go bother Maka."

"Can't. She's reading."

"Then go watch TV." Soul pointed at the living room.

"But I want to stay with you." Max said and giggled childishly.

Soul growled and ignored the child, but no mater how much he payed him no attention, Max continued watching him. He heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Maka yelled.

"Kid," Soul called, "don't you have a hobby? You know like, drawing or doing puzzles or something?" he asked. If he could get the kid to do something right now, maybe Soul could cook in peace.

"I... I can't remember."

"Maka has a lot of books. Don't you like reading?" Soul noticed the boy rub his forehead.

"I don't know. I can't remember..." the child had trouble standing straight.

"K-kid, you alright?" Soul asked and grabbed the child's shoulders to get his attention.

There was a loud bang sound when Maka slammed the door shut, "Papa, go away! I don't _want _you to visit." Maka was about to go back to reading when she stopped in front of the kitchen and saw Soul holding Max by his shoulders.

"My head, it hurts..." the child whispered. As soon as Max fell forward, Soul caught him in his arms. Concerned, Soul turned off the stove to avoid burning anything then quickly ran back to Max and held him. Maka saw what happened and ran to their side.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" Maka asked, her voice full of concern.

"Kid, what's wrong? Wake up!" Soul shook the child's shoulders.

Their eyes widened when Max looked up at them. The scar over his eye was glowing a bright blue light and it traveled under his eye-patch. Soul removed the eye-patch and saw that his eye was wide open and glowed, but his other eye was closed. Soul and Maka couldn't believe what they were seeing. The child's eye was glowing like magic.

_"Kid, don't you have a hobby?"_

Soul's voice echoed in Max's head and his fingers started to twitch. _Did_ he have a hobby?

_"Maka has a lot of books. Don't you like reading?" _

Did he like reading? Why couldn't he remember?

_"Papa, go away!"_

Papa? That sounded familiar...

His eye suddenly turned back to normal. He found himself in Soul's arms with Maka and Soul staring at him, their jaws hanging open.

"K-kid? A-are you alright?" Soul asked, still feeling nerves.

Max looked around then looked at Soul and nodded. Maka reached out her hand and gently touched the scar over his eye with her thumb.

"Are you sure you're alright? Does it hurt?" Maka asked.

Max shook his head.

Soul sighed, "Was _that_ the Sight Predict thing that Stein told us about?"

"I don't know." Maka said, "I'll go call Stein and tell him about it." She was about to reach for the phone but was suddenly interrupted by Spirit banging on the door.

"Makaaa! Let Papa see you!" He cried from the other side of the door.

"Papa, I said GO AWAY!" Maka yelled in anger.

"Papa?" Max whispered to himself, which get Soul's attention.

"Pleaseee! Makaaa!"

"Arrr... That's it!" she pulled out her book. Soul knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Papa?" the child whispered again. He finally remembered. "Papa!" He hopped away from Soul's arms and ran to the door. As soon as Maka opened the door to chop her father, the child ran out and hugged the mans legs, knocking him down and interrupting Maka's chop. Spirit shook his head from the impact. He grabbed the child by the back of his clothes and yanked him off.

"Grandpa!" Max shouted happily and spread out his arms, expecting a hug from his _grandpa_.

"G-G-G-G-Grandpa?" Spirit shouted. "I'm not _that_ old brat! Who're you calling Gra - wait..."

Maka's book fell out of her hand and she stood there in shock. Soul felt himself freeze. Spirit started to put everything together, from the whit hair and sharp teeth, to the green eyes. Soul could almost see the flames coming out of Spirit's head.

"Soul..." Spirit growled like a monster holding an axe, ready to slaughter anything and anyone.

Soul cringed, "L-look, it's not what you think."

Spirit stood up and dropped the child carelessly. His red hair covered his eyes, preventing Soul from seeing his facial expressions. Soul started to panic when Spirit giggled to himself. Something was seriously wrong with him. "Can you... hold still for a second?"

Maka, who was making sure Max was alright, stared in shock, "Papa... you wouldn't..."

Soul backed away until his back was against the wall, "H-hold still?"

"Yes, hold still," Scythes suddenly appeared on Spirit's arms, knees, and back. "SO I CAN CUT YOU OPEN AND HANG YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL AS A TROPHY!" Spirit shouted, his face twisted in so many ways, but anger was very clear in his eyes.

_'...This can't end well...' _Soul thought to himself.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Sorry I had to stop here. I don't want this chapter to be too long so I'm going to make it into parts. Lol Soul's in trouble XD**

**Notes~**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**If you find any spelling-errors please tell me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Lost Keys **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Love is War - part 2)**_

Spirit launched himself at Soul with his scythe, but Soul ducked down just in time. Spirit's scythe stabbed the wall instead.

"Look, old man, just... just let me explain..." Soul felt his sweat drop.

Death Scythe yanked his scythe out of the wall and swung at Soul repeatedly like a crazy maniac. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY ANGEL!" Spirit cried out. When Soul took a step back he saved himself from getting cut by Spirit, doing his best to dodge the hits. Soul turned his arm into a scythe and blocked Spirit's attacks. Spirit noticed that Soul was using his scythe as a shield, and wasn't fighting back.

"Fight like a man you coward!" Spirit thrusted his scythe upwards at Soul's scythe arm, causing Soul's scythe-arm to fling upwards. Spirit took the chance and kicked Soul powerfully in the stomach. Soul was sent flying across the room, into the kitchen and hit the kitchen cabinets, destroying them.

Soul emerged from a pail of broken dishes, rubbing his head in pain. He heard a loud screech and looked up to find Spirit swinging his scythe at him. Soul closed his eyes in panic and waited for the blow only to feel strong wind brush his skin. He opened his eyes to see Spirit's scythe was between his legs, stabbing the kitchen floor underneath. Soul sighed in relief. Spirit had accidentally hit the floor, and not his target. But his scythe was very close to cutting Soul in half. Spirit swung his other arm at him, but Soul blocked it with his own scythe-arm just in time.

"You! How _dare_ you! My angel! MY POOR ANGEL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Kill – you! I – will! You –die! Die! WWHHAAAA!" Spirit screamed, with tears and snot running down his face. Snorting and hiccuping between every word.

"Old man, I have no idea what you just said!" Soul growled and managed to quickly move away. Both Soul and Spirit charged at each other, but were interrupted by a more fears attack.

"Maka-Chop!"

* * *

"Do you understand now, Papa?" Maka scolded her father, who was on the couch with an icepack on his head and crying from the throbbing pain.

"Y-yes…" Spirit sniffed, "Papa didn't know m-my angel was just looking after the brat. Will you f-forgive Papa?" he sniffed again, with eyes filled with tears.

"Only if you pay for the damage you've done to our apartment." Maka held out her hand, waiting for him to _pay_. Spirit reached his hand in his pocket, yanked out his wallet and pulled out _more than enough_ money. His daughter kicked him out right after he gave her the money.

On another couch was Soul holding an icepack on his head, growling loudly. "Why did you hit _me _too?"

"You were about to hit Papa, I had to stop you." Maka said simply.

Soul heard Max giggle next to him, "What's so funny?" Soul growled.

"Grandpa's funny." Max said.

'_Well, Mr. Funny Grandpa was about to kill me!'_ Soul thought to himself. He was about to get killed, and the brat was laughing!

When Soul removed the icepack from his head, exposing the bump on his head, Max laughed louder, finding what the Maka-Chop had left behind funny.

'_Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about…'_

When Maka left to check on the noodles in the kitchen, Soul took his chance. He picked out a piece of ice from the icepack and hid it in his palm.

"Hay kid, what's that!" When Max looked at where Soul was pointing, Soul slipped the ice down the back of Max's shirt. Soul laughed out loud when Max started jumping like a dog that caught fleas. Soul wiped away a tear from his eye. "Always wanted to do that!" he laughed harder as the poor boy struggled to get the cold ice out.

"Now _that's cool_! Hahaha – !"

"Maka-Chop!"

* * *

Soul sighed, holding two icepacks on his head, "Not cool…"

"Bullying kids isn't cool ether, Soul." Maka said as she managed to get the ice out from underneath Max's shirt. "Go and wait for me in my room, Max. I'll bring you something to eat soon."

"Can't I eat here?"

"No, Max. I want you to eat and go to sleep, so wait in my room."

"But I'm not tired." Max pouted.

Maka playfully tackled Max to the couch, lifted open his shirt and tickled his belly, which made him giggle and kick furiously.

"M- Ms. Maka!" Max giggled childishly.

Maka stopped and noticed him tack deep breathes, "Tired yet?" She asked playfully. He nodded, too tired to talk. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she watched him run to her room. She looked at Soul and noticed him squeezing the icepack in his hands tightly.

"What's wrong, Soul?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

She sighed and sat down next to him, "You haven't been yourself ever sense we found Max. Is something about him bothering you?"

"Not really." He lied. He had a lot of questions about this boy. Even if he knew the answers to those questions, they seemed unreal to him.

"Soul, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

She sighed heavily, "Fine, be that way." She stood up from the couch and grabbed a cup of noodles from the table before kneeling down to his face, "But Soul,"

He suddenly felt her soft lips touch his forehead. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. She smiled sweetly at him, "Just because I care about him, that doesn't mean I don't care about you." She whispered before heading back to her room with a cup of noodles to feed Max, leaving Soul stunned, still wondering if it was a dream.

* * *

"Lady Blue," A deep, monstrous voice growled.

"_Yes?" _

"We've checked all of the children we have, none of them match what we're looking for."

"_Double check then… Look for any marks on them, strip search them."_

"Lady Blue, we've already done that more than once."

"_Send out the hounds, all of them. Search every part of Death City."_

"Yes Lady Blue."

"_And don't disappoint me."_

"…Yes Lady Blue."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**I'm sorry this took so long. I wasn't sure what to write. I edited this like, seven times. This chapter wasn't supposed to be up until I finish a few more chapters, but when I checked my reviews I noticed how many people wanted to read the next chapter.**

**Who's Lady Blue? You'll know later lol**

**When I went shopping with my family a few days ago, we stopped to buy ice cream. My father took a piece of ice and slipped it down my brother's shirt XD He looked like he was dancing, it was so funny X3 I just had to add this in the story lol :3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I love you guys! :3**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Just because I care about him, that doesn't mean I don't care about you…_

…_doesn't mean I don't care about you…_

…_care about you…_

"Care… about me…?" Soul sighed to himself as he prepared breakfast. He placed the plates on the table before he sat down to eat.

"Maka! Breakfast is ready!" He called and waited for her to replay, but she didn't. "Maka!" He tried again… still nothing. Soul got up and lazily made his way to Maka's room, still half asleep. He stopped when he reached her door.

"Maka, you awake yet?"

"Yeah." She called from the other side.

Soul sighed before turning the doorknob and walking in, "Breakfast's done. I've been calling you –" he stopped when he saw Max. He was on Maka's bed, shaking and breathing heavily. Clutching his knees and sobbing as Maka rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. The child looked terrified.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Soul pointed at the kid. He didn't really care what was wrong with him. Kids cry at almost anything, so it didn't bother him much.

"He had a bad dream, that's all." Maka said calmly, still rubbing the child's back, "He said a monster came in through that window and reached out to grab him." She pointed at her bedroom window near her bed that was half open.

"I-it wasn't…" Max sniffed, "It wasn't a d-dream… I saw it…"

"What did it look like?" Maka asked. Soul yawned, not vary interested.

"It… looked like a b-big, skinny dog… with a big head and long fingers and claws…" he hiccuped, "It tried to grab me…"

He hugged Maka's side as she brushed his hair with her fingers, "It's just a dream, Max... It's okay." She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to look at her, "I'll protect you. Don't be afraid." She whispered.

"Ms. Maka…" Max sniffed.

"AH! WATCH OUT – THE MONSTER'S BEHIND YOU!" Soul yelled. Max tightened his grip on Maka and buried his face in her chest. Maka looked behind her then back at Soul. "Soul!" She shouted angrily. Soul laughed at their reactions, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"You should see _yours_ once I rearrange it for you!" she growled.

"Whatever." Soul shrugged, "I'll just go eat breakfast."

* * *

By the time Maka came to eat, Soul had already finished his meal. "Where's the brat?" Soul asked, noticing Max wasn't with her.

"He didn't feel safe in my room so he's sleeping in yours right now." She said.

"Oh," It took Soul a moment for his brain to work, "W-wait – what?" he asked, "The brat's sleeping… in my room?"

Maka nodded.

"…WHY THE HELL IS HE IN MY ROOM?" Soul shouted.

Maka sighed, "You saw how scared he was. He'll feel safer in your room."

"Safer from what? He was dreaming."

"I'm not so sure about that." Maka said and placed her plate in the sink.

Soul blinked, "What?"

"My window… it was open when I woke up. I hardly ever open it." She explained.

"Maybe _he_ opened it? And how come he saw the thing come in through the window and you didn't?" Soul asked and placed his own plate in the sink.

"He probably woke up before me."

"That, or you're a heavy sleeper." Soul Joked.

"Soul!"

"Kidding – Kidding!" he laughed.

His laughter was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Maka ran to the door to answer whoever was there. To her surprise, it was a friend she knew very well. "Kidd?"

"Good morning Maka," Kidd greeted. Maka noticed he was holding a thick file, "I'm very sorry to bother you so early."

"No, it's okay." She stepped aside, "Come in."

* * *

Kidd, Maka and Soul settled down in the living room, with both Maka and Soul on one couch, Kidd on another and a table between them.

"How is that child doing?" Kidd asked as Maka handed him a cup of tea.

"Max? He's doing great." Maka said.

'_Great? He's sleeping in MY ROOM… You call that great?'_ Soul thought to himself.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Kidd said and took a sip from the cup, "Tell me, has he seen anything unusual yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Maka blinked a few times, remembering the day before, "Well, he saw Papa trying to kill Soul."

"I see." Kidd sighed, "Has he ever acted strangely recently?"

"Kidd, is there something you're not telling us?" Maka asked. Kidd came all the way to their apartment to ask about Max?

"Well, you see," Kidd gently placed the cup of tea on the table, "yesterday, we have received a lot of complaints from parents about their children seeing some sort of four-legged beast in their houses and backyards." Kidd explained, "At first, it wasn't a big deal. It could've been a big dog. But when we collected all the information from the children, we noticed that all two hundred and seventy children around Death City saw the same looking beast, all in one day."

By the time Kidd finished explaining, Maka had memorized every word Kidd had said.

"Max said he saw something like a big dog this morning." Maka said, remembering how Max had woken crying and shaking with fear, "He said a monster came in through the window."

Kidd's eyes widened, "This morning?"

Maka nodded.

Kidd put his hand under his chin, interested by this new information. "Soul," he called, noticing that Soul, who was sitting on the sofa comfortably, was not being very helpful. "Can you bring Max here?"

"Why me?" Soul asked.

"I see you're free at the moment. I need to ask Maka a few things." Kidd said.

Soul groaned and forced himself off the couch.

"Maka, did Max say anything else about it?" Kidd asked.

"Well, he said it had a big head and big claws…"

* * *

As Soul made his way to his room, he thought of how to scare the living soul out of the poor kid to wake him up. He returned to the kitchen and got a glass of ice cold water, went back to his room, and stood next to the bed that the kid was sleeping in. That kid… he embarrassed Soul at school, almost got him killed by Maka's father, and stole his Maka… Unforgivable!

Soul's hand was hovering over Max's head, holding the glass of cold water above the sleeping child. Why did Soul feel so alive at that moment?

'_You...'_ Soul thought to himself, _'I've tried so hard to show her that I've always been by her side… but no matter how hard I tried, I've always been just a weapon… just a tool to her. You acted helpless that rainy day, and I fell for it. The moment you came, she's been all over you. You think you can get everything by acting all cute… well, you won't fool me this time.'_

Soul yanked the blanket away, revealing a sleeping Max. Soul and was about to pour the water on the poor kid, but his hand refused to move. The child was hugging Soul's pillow tightly and his lower lip was trembling. He was obviously dreaming, which made it a great opportunity for Soul.

Soul slowly tilted the glass of water, but stopped half way, _'What are you waiting for? Do it!'_ Soul told himself, but he couldn't get his hand to obey.

"Mr. Soul…"

Soul's eyes snapped back to the child. He thought he had lost his chance, but that thought was quickly forgotten when he saw child still asleep.

"Mr. Soul…" The child was mumbling in his sleep. Hugging the pillow tighter, he buried his face in it. Soul suddenly felt guilty. This was the evil mastermind who ruined his life? Soul sighed and put the glass away.

"Kid," Soul gently shook the child's shoulder, "Hay Kid, wake up," He said softly, not wanting to scare him. Max blinked a few times, "Mr. Soul?" he said and rubbed his eye. Soul grabbed the glass of water and brought it up to Max's mouth.

"Here," Soul said. Max looked at it for a moment before deciding to drink it. Well, at least Soul made use of the glass of water. "Now get out of my room." He ordered and pointed at the door. Max quickly ran out. Soul looked down at the leftover water in the glass. Why did he react that way? Was it Max's tricks again? Or was it something else?

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**Yay, we finally see Kidd again! XD**

**OK boys and girls, I will put up my drawing of the monster (or monsters) on the next chapter. It's hard to imagine what a monster looks like by just reading, so I thought I drawing would help. The link of the drawing will be on chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Max, who seemed pretty nerves, sat down next to Maka. Soul was comfortable on the couch, with a can of soda in his hand.

"How have you been, Max?" Kidd asked.

"Good." Max replayed.

"You saw me before when you met my father, but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly." Kidd smiled, trying his best to sound as nice as possible in front of the child. "My name is Death the Kidd, but you can call me Kidd."

Max responded by nodding.

Kidd grabbed the file that he brought with him and pulled out a paper and a pencil. "I heard that you saw a scary monster this morning,"

"Uh-huh," the child nodded, "it looked like a tall doggy, but it didn't have any fur."

"Well then," Kidd gave Max the pencil and placed the paper in front of him, "can you draw that doggy for me?"

Soul snorted when he heard the childish word _doggy _come out of Kidd's mouth. Max started to draw the odd looking dog that had an oversized head, big pointy ears, a snake-like tongue, four fingers on both front paws with very long claws.

"Done," Max cheered, happy of how the drawing came out.

"Good job, Max. You're very good at this." Kidd said, smiling at the boy Max blushed and smiled back.

"Is it okay if I show it to my father?" Kidd asked.

"Uh-huh." Max nodded.

"Thank you. You may go now."

The child ran back to Soul's room.

Kidd grabbed the file and pulled out a few papers that had drawings on them, "Just as I suspected," he lined them up on the table next to Max's drawing, "it's the same beast."

The papers on the table all had drawings of a dog that was similar to Max's drawing. "Max wasn't dreaming. For some reason, this demon dog is after children." Kidd said, "But why would it show itself to a child then disappear? "

"Do you think there is more than one?" Maka asked.

"Probably, it's impossible for one dog to be found allover Death City in one night." Kidd said then collected the drawing from the table, "Maka, Soul, keep a close eye on Max. We still don't know much about the creature."

"We will do our best, _right_ Soul?" Maka growled a little, wanting Soul to at least try to help.

"Yeah, sure." Soul said carelessly.

"Well, I best be off. Take care." Kidd stuffed the papers in the file.

"You too, Kidd." Maka said as he left. She noticed Soul had gone to her room. Why on Earth would he want to go in Maka's room? When she got there, she saw Soul holding the spare blanket that she used to use on winter.

"Where are you taking that?" Maka asked.

"The brat isn't going to sleep on my bed. If he wants to stay in my room, then he has to sleep on the floor."

Maka pouted, "Soul, why can't you be nicer to him?"

"Nicer? He's sleeping in my room! What else do you want me to do? Bake him a cake?" With his hands holding the folded blanket, Soul kicked his bedroom door open. Max was in Soul's bed, staring wide-eyed at the other side of the room.

"Hay, kid." Soul called, but Max was too busy staring at the end of the room. Soul was about to call again, but noticed that something was different with his room. There was cold wind blowing in the small room. Soul saw that his bedroom window was broken, the shattered glass covering the floor. Soul and Maka heard someone huffing. They both looked at where Max was looking.

And there it stood…

Its saliva dripping down its mouth, its tongue licking around its lips, and eyes focused on one thing, Max. Soul was so stunned by the situation, the blanket in his hands fell. The beast suddenly snapped its head at Maka and Soul then back at Max. Growling loudly, it started to approach the helpless child.

Maka finally snapped out of it, "Soul!" she called, getting Soul's attention.

"Right!" Soul transformed into his weapon form and spun in the air before Maka grabbed him. She jumped in the air and brought down the scythe with great force. The beast didn't bother to run away. Instead, it let out a scream-like howl so strong, it made Maka lose focuses on her target and hit the ground instead.

Maka straggled to get up. Ringing sounds surrounded her. She pressed her hands to her ears, hoping to ease the pain. Looking over at Soul, she saw his reflection on the blade. He, too, was covering his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Soul shouted.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Maka yelled. She suddenly remembered Max and quickly turned to find the dog-like monster climbing the bed, getting closer to Max, who was frozen in fear. She snatched Soul off the ground and, as a fast way to get there, threw Soul at it. Sadly, she missed the dog's head by an inch, and Soul stabbed the wall, right over Max's head.

Soul transformed back to human form, but left his arm in its scythe form, and stood between the dog and Max. Soul brought his blade down at the dog, but the dog turned its head sidewise and, incredibly, caught the blade between its teeth.

"Nobody picks on this pipsqueak but me!" Soul growled as the beat's its saliva dripped down the blade.

Suddenly, the monster slashed its claws at Soul's shoulder and down his chest, shredding through Soul's clothes and skin. Soul screamed in pain, but managed to keep standing. Out of nowhere, the dog yelped and was thrown across the room when Maka delivered a powerful kick to its side.

"Are you alright, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah… just a few scratches…" Soul held his wounds in pain.

The dog got back on its paws and growled, its snake-like tongue licking its jaw, spreading its spit all over its mouth.

"Max," Maka stood on the bed, careful not to break eye contact with the monster, "run,"

The child didn't move.

"Max,"

Max continued to stare at the monster.

"Max… please…"

The child still didn't move.

"God damn it kid, MOVE!" Soul managed to ignore the pain from his wounds and shoved Max off the bed. As soon as Max hit the ground, he finally snapped out of it and ran out the door.

The dog snapped its head at the wounded Soul and charged. It was only inches away from biting Soul's whole face, but was stopped when Maka gave a strong punch to the beast's noise, causing it to fly backwards and slam the wall.

"Soul! Scythe form, NOW!" Maka ordered. Soul obeyed and transformed into a scythe. The dog shook its head, regaining its strength, it howled again. Maka dropped Soul and covered her ears and fell to her knees. She felt like her head was about to explode, but grabbed Soul and stood up again. The beast backed up and, unexpectedly, ran out the door.

"It's after the kid!" Soul yelled in his scythe form. Maka quickly ran after it. Hearing noises in her bedroom, Maka made her way to it. The four-legged beast was clawing at Maka's wardrobe fiercely. It finally broke the wardrobe door with a strong hit from its claw. Inside the wardrobe was Max, screaming in fear.

Maka charged, grabbing both sides of the scythe, she slammed the dog with the middle of Soul's handle. The dog flew and its body slammed against Maka's bookshelf. Maka prepared herself to attack again when the dog stood up again, growling in anger. It stopped growling when it noticed a few books fell from above. It looked and it yelped when it noticed the bookshelf dangerously leaning forward. The dog tried to run, but got squashed underneath the heavy bookshelf when it came down.

The dog's paw was sticking out. Maka stared at the bookshelf… After a while, she saw some blood seeping from under the bookshelf.

…Eh?

"… What the hell just happened…?" Soul asked, but didn't get an answer.

Maka kept her eyes on the bookshelf. She noticed that the dog's paw started twitching.

"Max, get out of here!" Maka ordered. The child quickly ran out. The dog slowly pushed it's self out from underneath the bookshelf, the blood was pouring from its mouth, and Maka saw some teeth fall out. The bookshelf must have pressed the dog's jaws tight shut.

The beast didn't look very happy...

The dog attacked. Maka shielded herself using Soul. The beast bite Soul's handle, but couldn't inflict any damage. It managed to scratch Maka's side using its claws. Maka screamed in pain before kicking the dog in the stomach, sending it flying a few feet away. Maka too the chance as the dog struggled to stand up. She ran towards it, jumped in the air and prepared to swing Soul.

The dog howled again. Maka screamed in pain, but kept her grip on Soul as she brought the blade down.

_YELP!_

* * *

"Lady Blue,"

"_Have they found it?"_

"Not yet. The hounds didn't find anything yesterday, so I sent them out again."

"_Those useless mutts – If they come back empty handed again, kill them."_

"Yes, Lady Blue."

"_Those parents are fools, aren't they? Giving such a power to a child..."_

"Yes, they are fools, Lady Blue."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**If you want to see a drawing of the dog then just go to my profile, you will find the link to the drawing. I hope the drawing is good :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"I'm speechless…" Kidd said, standing next to the beast's lifeless body. Maka had called Kidd and Stein as soon as she made sure that the monster was dead. Blood was covered around the body and its lifeless eyes were wide open.

Kidd couldn't believe what he was seeing. The body of the monster he was searching for was in front of him. "This is incredible."

"Thought you said you were speechless – Ow! Careful!" Soul, who was shirtless, couldn't complete his joke when Stein rubbed his wounds with wet cotton.

"It wouldn't hurt if you would just stop moving so much." stein pressed the cotton to his shoulder, which made Soul wince. Stein had already treated some of the claw marks on Maka's side, but not all of them. Some were dangerously deep, and Stein didn't bring anything that might have helped. The cotton he was using was found in Maka and Soul apartment. Soul's injuries weren't serous, so they were easy to treat.

"Alright, I'm done." Stein said and put the cotton away. Soul grabbed a new shirt to wear.

"Is the child also hurt?" Stein asked, looking around the room.

"Don't think so," Soul said, "If you're looking for the brat, he's under the bed." He pointed at the bed, where sniffing and whimpering sounds were coming from. Stein sighed. The child had crawled under Maka's bed, fearing the monster might somehow come back to life and chase after him again.

"I think a found something," Kidd pointed at the dead dog's shoulder, where a tiny red light was shining. When he got a closer look, he found a small devise attached to the body's shoulder, with the number 12 printed on it. It was clearly man-made. "Interesting…"

"Soul," Kidd called," are you positive it was only targeting Max?"

"Yeah, the mutt kept going after him." Soul rubbed his shoulder which still hurt.

"I would like to take the body with me so I can examine it for more information." Stein said.

'_Or maybe you just want to cut it open…' _Soul thought to himself. "Yeah, sure, take it. It's starting to smell."

"Stein, contact me if you find anything. I'll go report this to my father." Kidd said before leaving

"Stein…" the bathroom door opened. Maka came out with her hand pressed to her side. "I bandaged the wound like you told me to."

"Good. Wait for me outside so I can take you back for proper treatment."

Soul grabbed his jacket, preparing to go with them, "I'll go get my bike." He sighed, not looking forward to driving with his shoulder in pain.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, Soul." Stein pushed his glasses up.

"Why not?"

"Someone has to look after the child, right?"

Soul's eyes widened, "The brat? Can't we just bring him along?" he complained.

"That's too risky. Another one of these dogs might attack him."

Soul's jaw dropped, "You're… going to leave me… with that shrimp?"

* * *

"No! I want to go with Ms. Maka!" Max cried. He was holding on to Maka's leg as Soul tried his best to hank him off.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Maka tried to sound as sweet as possible.

Max was in a river of tears, "B-b-but… what i-if… what if a monster c-comes?" he sniffed.

"Then Soul's here to protect you." She said and gently rubbed his cheek. He looked so miserable it broke her heart. His cheeks were wet from his tears, and Maka felt his body shaking.

"B-but I want to b-be with Ms. Maka…"

Soul had a hard time trying to get Max to let go of Maka's leg. Damn, this kid's stronger than he thought… "Would you let go already!"

"Ms. Maka, I'm h-hurt too!"

"Max, are you really hurt, or are you just saying that so you could come with me?" Maka spotted his lie right away. She kneeled down and kissed his wet cheek, which made him slowly let go of her leg. "I'll be back soon. Promise me you'll be good?"

He sniffed and nodded.

She gave him one last hug before leaving with Stein. As soon as the door was closed, Max fell to the ground, crying loudly, hoping it might make Maka come back.

Soul pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block the annoying sound.

* * *

It has been an hour since Maka left, and Max wasn't taking it very well. He had ran to Maka's room and sat on her bed. Soul made some macaroni for the both of them, but the child refused to eat.

"Kid, what's wrong with you? Just eat your damn food." Soul got frustrated after he tried so many times to get him to eat. He got the fork close to Max's lips, attempting to feed him.

"Not hungry..." The child said and looked away from Soul.

Soul sighed. At first, this kid was driving him crazy. But after a while, Soul understood why. Things weren't the same when Maka left. Sure, he was safe from getting Maka-chops, but the feeling of loneliness suddenly took over.

He sighed and sat on the bed's edge. "Kid, moping around won't make her come back sooner."

The child turned to look at him with sad eyes.

Soul took a moment to think of something that might help the situation. "You promised her you'd be good. What do you think she would say if I told her you didn't eat anything?"

The child eyes widened.

Soul smirked, "Won't she be disappointed in you? Do you want to let her down, kid?"

Max shook his head.

"Good." Soul placed the plate on Max's knees and gave him the fork, "Now eat."

Max brought the fork to his mouth as slowly as possible. The child started sniffing and whimpering as he chewed his food. It looked like he was trying so hard not to cry. Soul sighed, "What now?"

Max swallowed his food so he could talk, "What i-if another m-monster shows up? W-what do I do? Ms. Maka isn't here to help me…"

"Kid, be cool. You've got _me_," Soul's eyes widened at realization. Did he actually say that? The child stared at him for a while. Soul, the person who kept bulling him all the time, actually cared about him?

"Mr. Soul?"

"Y-yeah…?"

Max placed his for on the plate, "Will you… protect me i-if another monster comes?" the child seemed nervous while asking.

Soul thought the kid was plotting to trick him using his innocent act again… but something in that thought wasn't right. Max seemed truly frightened and desperate for protection. After all, children are helpless and fragile without an adult to look after them. This child didn't remember much about his own parents and was attacked by an unknown beast. Maybe that was why Max kept clinging on to Maka? He didn't have anyone else.

"_B-b-but… what i-if… what if a monster c-comes?"_

"_Then Soul's here to protect you."_

That's right. Maka was counting on him. Max was his responsibility now.

"Yeah, I'll protect you…" Soul finally answered.

Suddenly, the child jumped up and wrapped his arms around Soul's nick. Soul was completely shocked at first, but when he heard the child whimper and felt his arms tighten around him, Soul couldn't help but hug Max back.

Soul sighed, "What is it _this_ time?"

Max's tears stained Soul's shirt, "I th- thought Mr. Soul h-hated me…"

Soul smiled and gently rubbed Max's back as he continued to cry. He didn't know why he suddenly felt responsible for him, but it wasn't a bad feeling…

* * *

It was late and Soul needed a goodnight sleep, but Max wasn't making it easy. He would get up from Maka's bed, head over to Soul's room, wake him up, and give him any excuse he could think of.

"Mr. Soul? Mr. Soul, wake up." Max shook Soul's shoulder, waking him up.

"What?" Soul was grumpy from getting disturbed from his rest.

"I'm hungry."

"… The hell? You just eat!"

Max gave him the puppy dog eyes, which made it harder for Soul to say no since Max's eyes were the same color as Maka's.

"Fine…"

* * *

After making Max some noodles, Soul came back to his room to continue sleeping, but it wasn't long before Max woke him up again.

"What _now_?"

"I… I need to go." Max said.

"Go where?"

Max twisted the bottom of his oversized pajamas, "You know… _go_."

Soul's eyes widened when he finally understood what the child meant, "So go!? The bathroom's not far!"

"But it's too dark and I'm scared! Can Mr. Soul stand next to the door?" Max whined.

Soul slapped himself in the face, "… How did I get stuck with you?"

* * *

"Mr. Soul, I'm thirsty!"

* * *

"Mr. Soul, there is a noise outside!"

* * *

"Mr. Soul, there's a fly in the room.

* * *

"Mr. Soul, can I have another blanket? it's cold."

* * *

"Mr. Soul, I need to go again…"

* * *

"Mr. Sou –"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Soul exploded. He was trying so hard not to get angry, but this kid was driving him crazy. Soul had bags under his eyes and he had trouble keeping his tired eyes open.

"I can't sleep."

"WHY NOT?"

"I…" Max hesitated, "I'm scared…"

Soul's anger suddenly faded. "Scared? From what?"

"The monster. Mr. Soul, what do I do?"

Soul couldn't answer.

"Mr. Soul… can I sleep in your bed?" Max pointed at the other side of the bed.

Soul panicked. The kid wanted to sleep in _his_ bed? "Hell no!"

"Oh," Max turned around to walk away, "okay. Ms. Maka isn't here to keep me safe when I sleep… I thought Mr. Soul would but…" He sounded so sad… so helpless.

Soul sighed, "Fine, fine." He moved over, "Just stay on your side of the bed, got it?"

The child quickly crawled under the blankets and pressed his back to Soul's chest, snuggling himself in Soul's arms. Soul blushed furiously. "That's not _your_ side of the bed!"

Max closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Soul…"

"K-kid?" Soul poked the child's head a few times, but he was fast asleep. Soul sighed. How did Maka deal with this Kid? Soul looked down at Max. He was peacefully sleeping, feeling safe with Soul by his side.

'_Good thing Maka isn't here to see this or else I'll lose my reputation…' _Soul thought to himself before laying his head on the pillow.

Unfortunately for him, Maka was watching from behind the slightly opened door. She came back earlier and decided to spy on Max and Soul to see how well Soul was handling his job. "Goodnight, boys." She smiled widely and walked back to her room.

* * *

"_What do you mean one hasn't returned?"_

"Lady Blue, all of our hounds came back but number 12 is missing."

"_How can that be? These are the finest tracking demons – They can't just go MISSING!"_

"Lady Blue, the hound is probably stuck somewhere in the city. Do you want me to send out a ghost spy to find it? If the people in Death City find it first they might suspect something."

"_Yes, Lulu, send out a ghost spy and bring back number 12."_

"Yes, Lady Blue."

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**Ever had a little sister or brother who wakes you up in the middle of the night because they're scared to go to the toilet on their own? I had a niece who used to do that -_- I feel your pain Soul…**

**Damn… Maka sure took her time XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Is everything alright?" Shinigami-sama asked through Stein's bathroom mirror.

Stein washed his hands in the sink while talking with him, "I just came back from Maka and Soul's apartment,"

"Kidd-kun came back from there too, did something happen there?"

"Well," Stein turned the sink off, "it seems that they were attacked by some kind of dog-like monster."

"Oh dear, is everyone okay?"

"Maka was the only one with a big injury, but I think she'll be fine after I got her treated." Stein explained, "They said something interesting about this beast,"

Shinigami-sama titled his head, waiting for Stein to continue.

"They said the monster was only targeting that little boy."

"You mean that white haired child?" Shinigame-sama asked.

"Yes, don't you think this has something to do with the kidnapping? And look what was implanted in the monster's skin," Stein held out a folded napkin that was covered in blood. He unfolded it, revealing something that looked like a bloody, square battery with the number 12 printed on it. "It acts like a shock collar, which mean's this monster belongs to someone."

"I have a feeling this person owns more than one monster." The Shinigami said.

_THUNK!_

Stein snapped his head back, "I'll be right back," he said and went to find out what that sound was, leaving Shinigami confused.

Stein couldn't believe it. The corps of the dead monster that he had left on his desk was missing. All that's left was a trail of blood that reached out an open window. Could it be possible for that monster to come back from the dead and walk out the window? But the red trail looks like someone, or something dragged the body out.

* * *

"Mr. Soul?"

Soul opened one eye and stared at the kid who had woken him up for the 100th time. "No _– _I won't read you a bedtime story…" he said quickly.

Max shook Soul's shoulder, trying to get his attention. "I heard something, Mr. Soul,"

"Huh?" Soul yawned, "Like what?" he asked while forcing his tired eyes open. Soul's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of a plate or a pot smash nearby.

"Like that," Max said quietly.

It was midnight and Max prevented Soul from getting mush sleep, but Soul managed to get out of bed to investigate the sound. The child grabbed the end if Soul's shirt to stay close to his _guardian_. As Soul got closer to Maka's room, he heard another crash somewhere close to the kitchen. He abandoned the idea of searching in Maka's room, knowing that the sound was coming from somewhere else.

"Maka?" he called, but all he heard was another crash. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed that the refrigerator door was open, with a few broken bowls and milk spilled on the floor. This was obviously not Maka's work. She would never leave a mess like that…

Soul heard Max whimper in fear and cling on to his leg. Soul suddenly felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder and turn him around. The child screamed in surprise and fell backwards. Soul's eyes widened.

"Black Star!"

"That's _my _awesome name! Now, bow down to your god!" Black Star shouted and pointed at the floor, commanding Soul to _worship_ him.

"Shut up… How did you get in here anyway?" Soul sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Window," Black Star said simply.

Soul's eyes widened, "Window? All the windows are locked."

"That's why I broke it," Black Star pointed at a broken window behind him. "Your window didn't stand a chance against the mighty Black Star!" He said and laughed like a maniac.

"Idiot, you didn't have to break it!" Soul growled.

"I'm so sorry, Soul-kun!" Tsubaki came into view, "Please forgive him! He only came for a visit…"

"This late?" a voice came from behind. Maka stood there in her pajamas, rubbing her sleepy eyes. As soon as Max saw her, he ran for her and hugged her with a big smile on his face. Maka smiled at his reaction, "I missed you too." She giggled.

"M… Maka? When did you…" Soul couldn't finish when Black Star slapped his back roughly, getting his attention.

"Dude, the mighty Black Star disappointed in you!" Black Star shook his head.

Soul raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the idiot was talking about.

"How could you hide this from the great _me_? I'm the first person who you should've talked to!" The blue haired boy pointed at himself.

"Huh?" Soul scratched his head.

"But _I_, of course, knew something was going on! You and Maka may have fooled everyone else, but I saw through you!"

Both Maka and Soul tilted their heads.

"You don't need to hide this secret from your pal anymore, buddy! Tell me everything!" Black Star gave thumbs up and grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soul asked.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about Soul Junior!" he pointed at Max, who titled his head curiously.

"_Soul Junior…_? You mean Max?" Maka corrected him.

Black Star picked the child him up like a toy and stared at him for a while, "Just as I thought, kiddo's got his father's hair! I KNEW IT!" he dropped him carelessly and laughed. Max whimpered when he hit the ground.

Maka and Soul finally realized what Black Star was speaking of and both blushed.

"You idiot, He's not ours!" Both Maka and Soul shouted.

Tsubaki and Black Star blinked, "H-he's not?" Tsubaki asked. Great, first Kidd, and now Black Star and Tsubaki… But it's not a surprise of how they came to that conclusion after the _classroom incident_.

"No – look, it's a long story." Soul said, thinking of a fast way to explain everything.

* * *

"Wait, why did the Shinigami leave the brat with you? Can't he just hand him over to someone else?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know. He said something about finding a dude who kidnapped a lot of kids.I guess we're stuck with this kid for now." Soul said.

Maka was explaining to Tsubaki what had happened, with Max sitting on her lap.

"Well, that sucks." Black Star said, not very interested in the subject.

_THUNK!_

Everyone remained silent. The sound was loud and clear, it was hard to miss.

_THUNK! THUNK!_

It sounded like wood hitting glass. Maka removed the child from her lap and placed him on Tsubaki's. Tsubaki looked at Maka, not sure what to do with him, but eventually got the idea and nodded, letting her know that she understood. The sound repeated itself over, and over again. It sounded if it was in the kitchen wall, or in the cabinets. Maka noticed when of the cabinets had creaked open on its own. That was where the sound was coming from.

Black Star laughed and stepped in front of Soul and Maka. He expected it to be a cockroach or a big insect that was hiding inside the cabinet. He swung cabinet door open and a black swirl of smoke bursted out, drowning his face in smoke.

"Black Star!" Soul, Maka and Tsubaki shouted. The little boy on Tsubaki's lap screamed in terror. Black Star fell on his back, with his hands pressed to his face. He removed his hand, and everyone saw the black, sticky slim covering his eyes. Something jumped out of the cabinet and landed on the kitchen table.

"What is that?" Maka gasped. The creature looked like a cat-sized black scorpion, with a human face and eight red eyes.

"What's going on? I can't see a damn thing!" Black Star struggled to rip the goo off of his face, but it didn't seem like it would come off with ease.

The scorpion stared at Maka before squirting black goo out of its stinger located at the end of its tail. Maka quickly moved away. The goo hit the kitchen walls, leaving behind massive amount of black smoke.

"Tsubaki," Maka called, "get Max away from here!"

"What about Black Star?" Tsubaki asked, holding on to Max.

"Don't worry about me – I'm the great Black St – Oww, my face!" Black Star was blind from the goo covering his eyes he could see the wall that he walked straight into.

Tsubaki nodded and took the child somewhere else.

Even without a command, Soul transformed into his scythe form. Maka swung Soul at the scorpion, but in a second, the scorpion vanished from its spot. Maka ended up cutting the table in half instead.

"Maka, it's on the fridge!" Soul yelled. Maka looked over at the fridge, and sure enough, there it was, standing on top of the fridge. How the hell did it get over there?

Suddenly, it disappeared again, and reappeared next to Maka.

"Wha –!" Maka gasped. The scorpion squirted black goo at her. She used Soul to cut the string of slim, which caused it to splatter the kitchen walls. She tried to hit it again with Soul's blade, but it disappeared again, and appeared near the sink.

Black Star was still fighting with the sticky goo on his eyes. As he struggled, his head hit one of the cabinets and a bag of flour fell out, spreading it all over the floor.

The scorpion started teleporting from one place to another. Maka and Soul felt like it was mocking them. It appeared behind Maka and charged at her. Using its front claws, it cut Maka's leg. Maka stumbled a little, but managed to stay standing. The scorpion used this technic two more times, cutting Maka's thigh and leg again. It kept teleporting from place to place so fast Maka didn't have time to dodge its attacks.

When the scorpion stood over the flour that was covering the ground and teleported away, Maka's eyes widened in realization. The flour on the floor left prints from the scorpion's legs. It wasn't teleporting, it was running very fast. She ran over, grabbed a handful of flour and threw her hands up, spreading the flour everywhere.

"Maka, this is no time for decorating!" Soul growled, not understanding her idea. He finally realized why she did that. Because of the flout, it was easy to tell where the scorpion is going to appear next. The scorpion tracks were visible as it ran across the room, leaving white prints behind. The scorpion reappeared and came charging at her. Maka quickly crouched down and simply lowered Soul's blade down so that it was almost teaching the ground. The scorpion accidentally charged straight into the blade, cutting its legs off.

On the ground, it struggled to get away. But with no legs, it wasn't going anywhere…

Unexpectedly, it pointed its stinger at Maka, ready to shoot at her.

_CRUNCH!_

"Eh?" Maka blinked. Did Black Star just step on the scorpion? He was pulling on the black goo like crazy, trying to get it off somehow.

Soul transformed back and stood over the scorpion. Sure, Black Star's shoe was big, but he only stepped on the scorpion's back. That couldn't have killed it, could it?

Suddenly, the scorpions head started twitching. Soul and Maka prepared themselves for what it might do next. The head coughed out a normal-looking, yellow scorpion that was the size of a coin.

"You stupid humans!" it screamed. Maka blinked a few times. Soul just wanted to lough his guts out. The scorpion's voice sounded like it had inhaled Helium.

"Look at what you have done to me! Now, I have to move around in this useless body! Curse you! Curse you all! Hay – put me down!" it yelled when Soul picked it up by the middle of its tail so that it couldn't sting him. Soul started laughing uncontrollably. Maka couldn't help but giggle. This was what tried to kill them a few minutes ago?

"What's so funny? Once Lady Blue is through with you, you'll be crying for mercy!" The scorpion screamed. Soul and Maka instantly stopped.

"Lady Blue?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, Lady – wait, no! I'm not telling anything!" It crossed its front close.

The partners looked at each other then back at the scorpion.

* * *

"How dare you! Let me out – Let me out!" The scorpion yelled in panic. Ignoring Black Star, who still had trouble pulling the goo off, Soul and Maka had placed the scorpion in an empty pickle jar and added a few small holes on the lid to keep it breathing.

"Who's Lady Blue?" Maka asked.

"I won't tell!" The scorpion said.

"Do you work for her?" Soul asked.

"No!" The scorpion didn't want to cooperate, especially after being placed in a pickle jar.

"Why did you attack us?" Maka shouted.

"I said won't tell you anything!" The scorpion pressed its claws to the sides of its head, trying to block the questions from reaching its ears. As Soul and Maka continued questioning their prisoner, they did not notice the white owl that watched them through the broken window that Black Star had broken earlier. It flapped its wings and flew away.

* * *

"Lady Blue,"

"_Yes?"_

"We sent out a Ghost Spy and a Speed Scorpion."

"_And…?"_

"They came back with the missing hound, but… it has been killed."

"…_WHAT? How do you know it has been killed?"_

"The body has been beaten to death, and there is a human hair on it."

"_Have you analyzed the hair, Lulu?"_

"Yes, it smells like a female human, possibly fifteen to eighteen years old."

"_Then sand the Speed Scorpion and Ghost Spy to hunt her down."_

"I did, Lady Blue. But only the Ghost spy has returned, and it had brought some… interesting news."

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**You don't know how long this too me to write -_-; Every time I'm on the computer, I can't think of what I'm supposed to wright next…**

**I'm about to start school soon, so chapters might be updated late D; But don't worry, I will continued to write whenever I have free time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Lady Blue?" Stein asked.

A few minutes ago, he was searching in the library for more information about Max's cursed eye, but then got a phone call from Maka, telling him to come over. Abandoning the search, he rushed over, only to find a little, talking scorpion in a pickle jar.

"Yeah, that's what we heard him say." Maka said, ignoring Black Star who was still battling the goo on his face… while Tsubaki tried hopelessly to calm him dawn, Max was busy poking the pickle jar, waiting for the poor prisoner inside to react.

The scorpion had its claws crossed while having its back facing the _humans_. "Worthless humans… I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he cursed over, and over again.

"Strange… first the dog, now this…?" Stein twisted the screw on his head. Turning to Maka, he noticed the new wounds on her. "How did it attack you exactly?" he asked. How would a small scorpion make so many wounds?

"Well, when he attacked, he was… in a different form." Maka said, trying to find the right words to describe it.

"A different form?"

Maka pointed at the used-up scorpion body on the kitchen floor. It had a huge shoe print on its back that clearly belonged to Black Star's shoe. Stein grabbed a nearby fork, walked over to the body and poked it twice. Making sure it won't somehow come back to life or something… or maybe he just wanted to poke it…

"Human, don't touch that!" The scorpion snapped, freighting Max who retreated behind Soul. The red-eyed teen managed to ignore the child.

"Why not?" Stein asked, but his question sounded like he was trying to annoy the scorpion rather than looking for an answer.

"Do not damage it any further! Lady Blue will kill me if it cannot be fixed!" The poor scorpion pressed its face to the glass, trying to somehow go through and escape from the jar. Using its claws as fists, it started hitting the glass in frustration.

"You seem to know a lot about this person." Stein said.

The scorpion froze, "I… I know nothing!"

"We'll see about that," Stein removed the lid from the jar then turned it upside-down, causing the scorpion to fall out.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Soul asked himself.

"He- Hey! Put me down – I command you!" Stein had grabbed the poor fella by the middle of its tail and dangled it over the stove. The scorpion was straggling to get away, its legs twitching in midair like crazy. Poor thing… if only running on air was possible.

"D…Dr. Stein? What are you –Wha!" Maka gasped as soon as Stein turned on the stove and started to lower the scorpion to it.

"No – NO! Don't you dare! NO – STOP! Stop –stop – stop – stop!" The little scorpion thrashed its claws in every direction, struggling desperately to escape the flames beneath. Soul and Maka were stunned. Was he seriously going to burn it! Tsubaki closed her eyes. Black Star had no idea what was going on. Because of the goo, he couldn't see a damn thing.

Smiling, Stein seemed to be enjoying every moment… "Come on, spit it out,"

The scorpion screamed for its life as the fire got closer. Sure, to people, a stove's flame is pretty small, but to the coin-sized scorpion, it's _hell_.

"S-stop bulling him!"

Stein stopped. He looked around the room to find who had spoken. He felt a tug at his lab coat and looked down. Max, who looked absolutely scared, was looking up at him with his green eyes. "L…le-let him go! It's not n-nice to bully others." He said, "p-please?" The kid looked like he hoping his last 'please' would help.

'_Idiot! What's he doing?' _Soul wanted to yell out loud.

Stein crouched down so that he was face to face with the child, still holding the scorpion.

"P-picking on o-others isn't cool…Please let him go, doctor." Sure, the kid was trying his best to stay brave, but from the look in his eyes, it was clear how nerves he was.

"I don't think you understand the situation, boy."

"I'll talk to him!" Max left his palm open to him and smiled. At that moment, Stein noticed the child's determination. Sure, he was nervous, but decided to help the scorpion that attacked them for some reason.

Stein smiled, "Alright then."

"_What! – Are you serious?" _Soul's eyes widened. He turned to see Maka's reaction. She had her hands clinched tightly into fists while her eyes were fixed on Max with a determined expression on her face. It seemed like she was saying '_do your best' _in her mind.

Stein handed the scorpion over too Max and waited.

"Whatever you're planning to do with me will not work!" The little scorpion yelled. Damn, this thing had the most annoying voice in the world. "Go ahead, torture me! I will never talk!" The scorpion said and paused himself dramatically, "I shall stay loyal to Lady Blue!" he stayed in that pause for a while. Everyone blinked. Was he that serious?

Max took a deep breath,"Mr. Scorpio-"

"I CONFESS!" The scorpion suddenly cried a river of tears as his voice echoed in the room.

The hell? The kid didn't even say a thing…

"I was sent here by Lady Blue to kill you. Do not take it the wrong way – I did not want to do it! She forced me to! I AM SORRY! Please, humans, if you're about to kill me, make it fast."

Soul blinked. What just happened?

"I won't hurt you." Max said and smiled. The scorpion stopped crying like a baby and looked at him.

"Hu? You will not hurt me?"

Max shook his head.

"Why not?" The scorpion suddenly sounded serious again, "I just tried to kill you!"

"You said you're sorry."

The scorpion blinked, "Huh?"

"You said you're sorry. I say sorry whenever I do something wrong." Max's smile grew wider.

The scorpion's tail twitched, "What? That's it? No torture? No boiling me alive? No dismembering me?"

"Nope!" Max said, even though it looked like he had no idea what the scorpion meant.

"…oh…"

The room fell silent for a while, with only the sound of Stein breathing out smoke from his cigarette. "Then, what do you humans want from me?" he asked, unsure of the situation.

"We want to know who this Lady Blue is." Stein said.

The scorpion took a minute to think, "I will tell you, but only on one condition,"

"And what's that?" Stain asked.

The scorpion stretched out one of his eight legs to show the metal ring that was attached to it, "Get this off, then, and only then, will I tell you."

"What's that?" Max asked and pointed at the ring.

"Lady Blue is able to know my location with this. I cannot get it off." The scorpion explained.

Stein brought his hand to his chin, "Well, I might be able to get it off with a few tools."

"Deal."

Stein opened his palm and the scorpion crawled on.

"Little human," The scorpion called, obviously speaking to Max, "you are not like other humans. Who are you?"

Max titled his head. Not like other humans? The child decided to ignore that comment, "I'm Max."

"And I am Mo."

"_Really? Now he's friends with a scorpion?"_ Soul thought. He heard a soft giggle and looked at Maka. She had a warm smile on her face. She looked so happy, so proud of the little boy. If only Soul could make her feel happy like that anytime.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Black Star's frustrated attempts to get the goo off.

"Blue headed human, just wash it off." Mo snorted at the view.

"I'll take Mo with me so I could get that object off. Take care." With that, Stein, along with Mo, left.

* * *

It was late. Everyone was tired. Tsubaki managed to wash the sticky stuff off of Black Star. But, of course, it wasn't easy when he kept running all over the apartment, determined to get the goo off him himself. But the wall stopped him after he ran blindly and slammed his face to it, falling unconscious.

"I could've destroyed that little bug if he hadn't thrown his shit at me!" Black Star yelled while punching the air in anger.

"Yeah, whatever…" Soul sighed lazily and sunk into the couch. He had been like that for a while. Tsubaki and Maka went to have a '_girl talk' _at Maka's bedroom_,_ or at least that's what Tsubaki told them they were going to do. All Soul wanted was rest. Unfortunately, Black Star wouldn't leave him alone.

He sighed in frustration. He didn't know why he was getting grumpy all of a sudden.

"What's eating you?" Black Star asked, noticing his friend's behavior.

Soul sighed again, "I don't know."

Black Star blinked, "Dude, if something's bugging you then just say it."

"I'm serious. I don't know."

He wasn't lying. Sure, he felt something trapped inside his chest, but he didn't know what it is. Soul turned to look at the pictures hanging on the wall. Most pictures were of him, Maka, and a few photos of them and their friends.

"Ahh, now I get it!" Black Star grinned, "Crushing on Maka again, aren't you, buddy?"

Oh Shinigame, was it _that _obvious?

"No I'm not!" Soul's face turned bright red.

"You can't hide the truth from the great me!" He laughed, "So, when are you going to tell her that you… you know… like her?"

While the two friends continued, they didn't notice the little boy sneaking behind the couch holding a bird made out of paper. He had asked Tsubaki how to make origami birds so that he can cheer Mr. Soul up with a present, so she taught him how to make one in Maka's room. Sure, it was a little wrinkly at some parts, but it still looked nice. He had never seen Soul smile at him, so he thought if he did something special, maybe Soul would finally smile. He was about to surprise Soul with the origami he had made, but…

"When that kid is gone."

Max's eyes widened. Did Soul just say that?

"That brat?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah. He keeps getting in my way." Soul said coldly, "A soon as a brought him here, it's like I'm not even here anymore. I though he'll stay for only a day or two, but now…" he couldn't find a perfect word to describe the feeling.

"At times, he's annoying as hell. What he did to me at school wasn't cool. He bugs me when we're alone, but then he's innocent in front of Maka." He sighed, "I just want him to leave already."

Tears streamed down the child cheeks and landed on the origami in his hands. His body started to shiver in gilt. Mr. Soul didn't want him here. He looked down at the origami, but only saw a blur of fuzzy shapes because of the water that covered his eyes.

A little origami won't be enough…

He slowly crawled away, still unnoticed by the two older males.

"But at other times…" Soul continued. Should he really tell _Black Star_ about this? "Even when I get pissed at him… I feel he needs my help. And today…" Soul remembered the incident with the scorpion, "Maka seemed so proud of him. He made her happy…" Soul clutched his chest, "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Dude," Black Star put his legs on the coffee table in front of him," I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know kids are stupid. Don't be surprised if he's stupid. Take an advice from the Great Black Star, take it easy. There's nothing to worry about!"

"SOUL!" Maka suddenly called, making Soul automatically jump off the couch in surprise, and Black Star's foot fell of the table, causing him to fall off the couch.

"Soul, have you seen Max anywhere?" She said, panting and sweat dropped down her forehead. She must've been looking everywhere for him.

"No. Wasn't he with you?" Soul asked.

"He was half an hour ago. But now… I can't find him, Soul!" She looked incredibly worried.

"Calm down – the kid's probably hiding." Soul suggested, even though he wasn't sure if it was true.

"Maka-chan," Tsubaki come out from Maka's room, "He's not in the bedrooms. I'll go look somewhere else." She said before running to another room.

Soul suddenly had an idea, "I'll go look in the kitchen, Black Star you – What are you doing?"

Black Star kicked one of the couches and flipped it over. "Not here."

"_Idiot…" _Soul thought to himself.

"Everyone, you have to see this!" Tsubaki yelled. They all fallowed her calls, and found her standing in front of the entrance door that was now open, letting in the clear sound of rain travel through the apartment. An origami bird was left on the welcome mat. Tsubaki picked it up, "Max-kun and I made this together…"

The door leading outside was wide open. He couldn't have runaway…

Could he?

* * *

"Max!"

"Max-kun!"

"HEY, BRAT!"

"Kid, where are you?" Soul yelled.

Everyone had grabbed an umbrella and began searching for the missing child in the rain. Black Star was determined that water will not harm him so he refused to hold on to an umbrella. The team scattered everywhere in the city, hoping to find their lost friend.

Water splashed as Soul ran as fast as he could, with questions replaying in his head.

Why?

Was he kidnapped?

Where is he now?

Why did he runaway?

"MAX!" He called out, but didn't get any response.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**I'm sorry you had to wait this long D: This chapter wasn't supposed to be up just yet, but I wanted to update it now lol**

**Thank you for waiting. I will start righting chapter 13 soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Winds blew at the poor green-eyed child's face. His body shivered from the cold. His tears mixed with rain drops as he whimpered and cried loudly like a baby. He had torn his eye-patch off and let the wind carry it away. He felt like he didn't need it anymore. He had no idea where to go or what to do, but at that moment, he knew one thing,

"_I just want him to leave already."_

Soul didn't like him. His words replayed over and over again.

What had he done wrong? Why didn't Mr. Soul like him? The child's thoughts went crazy that that topic. He stood under a street lamp that seemed friendly enough to shine some light at him. Exhausted, soaked, and lonely, Max hugged himself, not because he wanted warmth, even though he was extremely cold, but because he just felt like hugging someone at the moment. He didn't care that water was so high his feet were completely under water. He didn't care that he had nowhere to go. He didn't care that he felt like freezing to death at any moment. He didn't care that he had dragged himself through the bad weather just to cry in frustration.

His mind told him to keep walking randomly around the city.

But his heart wanted him to go back to Mr. Soul and Ms. Maka.

Ms. Maka and Mr. Soul… Even if Max is a child, he still noticed the similarities of those two and his parents. Sometimes when Max would call for Soul or Maka, he would accidentally call them Mom or Dad but then stop at the last second to change it to Mr. Soul or Ms. Maka.

"Hi there, little dude!"

Max looked up in surprise to see a tall person standing over him.

* * *

Still running, Soul straggled to keep searching. Strong winds were blowing cold raindrops to one side. Soul's umbrella flew away, but he didn't care. The wind got stronger by the second. Only now did Soul notice the water level raising. His shoes were beneath the water, making it harder for him to movie. His wet hair was flat and stuck to his forehead. Angry grey clouds swirled above. Not a good sign…

"MAX!" He called, but all he got was a rush of wind blowing at him. He was completely soaked. The rain started to flood the streets and the winds pushed the water forward, making the streets of Death City look like rivers. This wasn't just bad weather… It looked like a storm was about to hit.

That weather reporter should seriously be fired…

"MAX!" Soul continued desperately searching. "DAMN IT, KID! ANSWER ME!"

Something in the water caught his attention. A few objects floated down the streets. A few feathers, leafs, a plastic cup, and an eye-patch…

Wait… EYE-PATCH!

Soul quickly snatched it. Even though he had no proof that this was Max's, but he hoped it was. That would mean Max isn't far.

"MAX!" Water ran down his face and dripped from the tip of his chin. Shit, it's cold. He never noticed how cold he was until he felt his teeth chattering.

* * *

Using her Soul perception, Maka detected Max's soul. The child's soul seemed upset and not very happy. Maka was standing on a car to help her get away from the raising water and detect Max's soul. She had noticed that the storm wasn't normal. Was it a hurricane? If so, then she needed to find Max fast. She jumped off the car and landed on another one nearby. She _did_ try to walk on the streets, but the waves pushing her legs the other way made it extremely hard. As a physically fit Meister, jumping on cars, streets lamps, even on houses was easy. She had left her umbrella behind because she thought she won't need it anymore. She's already drenched anyways.

She noticed that the water level was getting higher. Poor Max is short, he might drown! The thought made Maka's legs go faster. She landed on a house and ran at extreme speeds, battling the cold wind and rain that threatened to freeze her.

* * *

Black Star had done the same strategy as Maka. He was standing on top of a chimney where he got a good view, but the sight wasn't pretty. He could hear the waves splashing beneath.

"Max-kun!"

Black Star heard Tsubaki's voice. He looked down at the streets and saw her struggling to keep herself from getting swept away by the strong waves. The water level had reached her waist and the winds pushed the water to one side, making the water move like one huge river.

"TSUBAKI!" He called.

At first, she wasn't sure where the voice came from.

"UP HERE!"

She finally saw him waving at her from up on the chimney. She smiled, even though she felt like turning into ice from the cold.

"TSUBAKI, CHAIN SCYTHE MODE!"

"Right!" She jumped out of the water and a turned into her weapon form in the air. Black Star leaped, caught her, and landed on a building. He only ordered her to transform to help her get out of the cold water.

"Let's keep looking," He said before jumping to another building.

* * *

"This is tougher than I thought." Stein scratched his head. He had tried almost everything to get that object off of Mo's leg, but all field. Whatever material that thing was made of, it was very strong.

"Keep trying, human!"

Stein sat on his chair "We've been at it for four hours. Let's just rest for now." He looked out the window nearby, only to see the flooded streets. He did hear rain for the past few hours, but he didn't expect a flood. Some of the cars were half underwater, and the waves were so strong Stein was pretty sure he saw a bicycle get swept away…

"This cannot be..." Mo shivered in fear. He knew exactly what was really happening. "Lady Blue is at it again…"

"What does Lady Blue have anything to do with the weather?" Stein asked.

Mo kept his eyes on the river-like streets, "It is not the weather," he spotted it. A large green fin showed itself from in between the waves for a second, "It is one of Lady Blue's pets… Wherever it goes, water follows."

* * *

While everyone kept searching from above, Soul was kind of in a bad situation…

"FREAKING COLD!"

Okay. There's no way _this_ much water can be produced by rain. The water was up to his stomach by now! This is Death City! It's a freaking desert! Where the hell did all this water come from? Soul tried to ignore the cold that made his feet feel numb and called for Max again. He had to find him. He had to! The water level kept rising – It was now up to his chest. What if the kid had drowned? He's obviously not tall enough to survive this! He felt like everything was out to attack the defenseless child.

"DAMN IT, KID – ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

Soul suddenly saw a fin slid beneath the water from a distance. He's eyes winded. Was that…? No. it can't be. There are no sharks living in Death City. There's no way it's a shark. It must've been some kind of an item that sunk down.

"_Stay cool, Soul... It's nothing. It's just your imagination –"_

A huge, scaly, reptile-like head surfaced right in front of Soul's face. It grinned widely at him, showing the sharp teeth that looked similar to Soul's. Its eyes were so big Soul saw his own reflection on them. Its head was as big as a horse's head. It had a fin on top of its head. In shock, Soul froze. The thing was only inches away from his face. It was so close Soul could tell that the reptile had fish-breathe. It giggled to itself. From behind it was a house-sized wave. The reptile dived back down.

Soul's brain was still blank… until he realized that the wave was coming towards him.

"HOLLY SHI –!"

Too late.

The new layer of waves covered the street like a blanket. Soul was thrown around like a doll in a washing machine. A group of bubbles escaped his mouth. As soon as the waves settled down, Soul quickly swam back up. He grabbed on to a flouting object on the surface to keep him from sinking back down and gasped loudly, trying to catch as much air his lungs can take in. He suddenly coughed out the water that managed to get in his throat. He noticed that he was holding on to a large piece of broken wood. It must've been someone's backyard fence that broke off.

Even though Soul had just seen the weirdest looking lizard, he was too cold and exhausted to think about it. The piece of wood helped him float to wherever the wind blew. Soul couldn't feel the tips of his fingers anymore, and the water that managed to get inside his ears felt uncomfortable.

"Oi, you there!"

A voice called. Soul looked around, but all he saw was water.

"Up here, dude!"

Soul looked up and saw a girl waving to him from her window on the third floor of a red building. The water level was so high the door to the building was completely under water. When Soul looked back at the window, the girl had disappeared. He climbed up the piece of wood and dipped his hand in the cold water, rowing himself forward to get closer the building.

"Head's up, dude!" The girl suddenly called again.

The second Soul looked up to where the girl was "Wha –TA!" something smacked him in the face. Poor Soul held his nose that quickly turned bright red. His red nose throbbed in pain. What the hell did she… wait, is that a rope ladder? She threw a rope ladder out the window!

"Climb up!" She yelled.

Cold and tired, Soul just wanted to get as far away from the water as possible. As he started climbing, the piece of wood floated away. The rain made the steps slippery, but Soul managed to slowly climb up. When he reached the window, the girl immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Surprised, Soul flew and landed head first, hitting his head against the hard floor.

"You okay, dude?" a female asked.

Rubbing the painful spot on his head, Soul looked up to see two teenagers. The girl had red hair, brown eyes, and for some reason, she has a white medical mask covering her mouth and nose. She was also wearing a red skirt and a purple jacket that was zipped up.

"What's up, shark boy? Name's Kiki." She grabbed his hand and shook it violently. She was exited to meet _shark boy_, and she also seemed like a fast talker. "And this is my neighbored, Eddy," She pointed to the teenager next to her. He has brown hair, golden eyes, seemed to be shorter than Kiki, and was shirtless…

"How's it going, man?" Eddy said and dropped his arm around Soul's shoulders.

BIG MISTAKE!

Soul immediately held his breathe. His hands quickly grabbed his nose to prevent himself from inhaling. His eyes watered. His stomach flipped. What is this lethal stench?

Eddy noticed Soul's reaction and removed his arm. "Sorry man. I forgot I'm still winning the bet that I made with my friends." He folded his arms behind his head, spreading his _perfume_ from his armpits_. _"The one who stays without bathing for the longest time wins money!" He laughed.

Even though Soul was holding his nose, the smell somehow managed to get through. It felt like dynamite was shoved up his nose and blew up his brain from the inside.

"_Put your arms down already!"_ Soul begged in his own head. No wander Kiki was wearing that mask… this guy smelled worse than a skunk.

"Are you _trying_ to kill him?" Kiki growled.

There is a flood outside and those two were acting like idiots…

"Fine, fine." Thankfully, he dropped his arms.

She turned to soul, "Sorry about him. He lives downstairs, but…" she walked over to the stairs and looked down. Soul wanted to see what was downstairs so he did the same. Soul gasped. The room was completely flooded. He saw some furniture at the bottom and some books, potato chip bags and a plastic box flouting. The water had drowned the whole room, and it covered half the stairs.

"Yeah... not very pretty, huh?"

Soul didn't say anything. The water level's _this_ high? Max was still out there. Probably Calling for help… drowning… cold… alone… helpless… He needed to go back outside to find him.

Out of nowhere, the girl grabbed his mouth and pried his jaws open. What in the world is she doing? Shocked, Soul froze by the sudden act.

"Dude, I was right. You have shark teeth too! Awesome!" She released him, "I just fished out a kid with teeth like that!"

Soul flinched.

"A kid with sharp teeth…?" he asked nervously.

"I was on my way home from Granny's and saw him out in the cold. I couldn't leave him out there so I brought him home with me." She said and smiled, but then gasped when Soul grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"WHERE IS HE?" He shouted.

"Wow, hay – calm down, Dude!" her sweat dropped. She wasn't expecting Soul to react this way. "His in the piano room – wait…" She halted, "He looks just like you… Are you two related?"

"WHERE'S THE PIANO ROOM?" Soul yelled louder, trying to see if it will get her to answer faster.

"Okay, okay. It's over there," she pointed to a green door nearby.

Soul bolted to the door, his wet shoes squeaking against the floor. He kicked the door so hard it broke off the wall and landed somewhere in the room. "MAX!"

The room was clean and bright. There was a dusty piano in the center, a white cat sleeping on the floor, and a little boy sitting in front of the piano. The boy quickly turned away from the piano. His green eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Soul…?" he whispered.

Awkward silence…

Soul didn't say anything. Kiki and the smelly idiot showed up in worry, but didn't say anything.

Soul stared at the boy.

The boy stared at Soul.

Kiki stared at both.

Eddy stared at the defeated door on the floor…

"Max?" Soul whispered. He couldn't believe it. The kid was okay and unharmed. His eyelids were swollen, it was obvious he had been crying, and his hair and clothes were wet, but other than that, he seemed fine.

The child's eyes widened and his mouth fell open with a big smile. He ran and was about to give the older male a hug, until he saw Soul's face, Max automatically stopped. Soul's fists were tight, eyes burned with both worry and relief.

"You…" Soul growled, "You were here all this time?" for some unknown reason, Soul felt something warm in his chest…

Max did not answer, or maybe, he didn't want to answer. Why would he? It was Mr. Soul. Mr. Soul hated him. He gave his back to Soul and walked back, sitting in front of the piano. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Kid?" Soul called, not sure what to say. Something felt wrong. This wasn't Max that used to annoy him back home. "You alright?"

"Uh-huh." Max nodded, but didn't look back at him.

His behavior was suspicious and Soul decided he had to act. Sighing, he walked over, sat beside the boy and gently rested his hand on the child's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No." Max said half-heartedly.

Soul sighed once more. He risked his life looking for this kid, and when he finally found him, this is the treatment he receives. He wasn't very sure what to say at the moment. He wasn't good with children, in fact, he scares them away.

"I…" Kiki started nervously, thinking of a good excuse to escape, "I… I'm just going to go see if I can fish out someone else. "She said and skipped away. Eddy's sweat dropped, "I'll go help her." He quickly disappeared, not wanting to be in the middle of an important conversation.

Soul took a deep breath, "Kid, if something's bothering you just tell me." He whispered, trying his best to sound friendly, or at least, not scary.

The child looked down, not saying a word.

Shit, it wasn't working…

"Why did you leave? We've been looking everywhere for you." Soul said, trying another strategy.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Soul blinked.

The child looked up at him with sad green eyes, "Why was Mr. Soul looking for me?"

'_SHIT! Say something, idiot!' _Soul thought to himself, "Because I want you back. It's dangerous out on the streets on your own." He wasn't lying.

"But…" The child looked back down, "Mr. Soul said he doesn't want me."

"What?" Soul tilted his head, "Who'd you hear that from?" he asked. He doesn't remember telling the kid something like that.

"From Mr. Soul."

Soul's eyes widened. "I… I never said that!"

"Yes you did!" The child yelled louder, "Mr. Soul said it when he was talking with uncle Black Star."

"Uncle Black Star? Huh? I never told –"

"_I just want him to leave already."_

Soul stopped. Crap. He did tell Black Star that. Was the kid listening? If so, apparently Max hadn't heard the whole conversation. Soul sighed, "That's not what I meant…"

The boy looked up and tilted his head.

"What I meant was… Yeah, sure, you're annoying, but I won't hate you." He explained it truthfully, fast and simple for the child to understand.

Max looked at him as if the whole universe was right in front of him. "Mr. Soul… doesn't hate me?"

Soul shook his head.

The boy looked down, and sniffed, holding back tears. He didn't know why he felt like crying. Was it because he thought Mr. Soul was a mean person? Or was it because he made Mr. Soul worry about him? "I'm… I'm s-sorry… I d-didn't mean to… I'm sorry Dad I… "

Max broke down into sobs before he could finish. He tried rubbing his eyes with his sleeve to clean them from the tears, but it was no use, more tears would replace them

Even though Soul heard the word 'Dad', he brushed it off. The kid probably said it without thinking. Soul smiled and gently patted Max's back, encouraging him to keep it together. The boy's sobs slowly faded, but he was still hiccupping.

Soul looked at the piano keys in front of him. Untouched and dusty, it was begging to be play music. Soul's hand automatically reached for it and pressed his fingers on a few keys, sending out a random, but soft tune that only lasted five seconds.

"Cool…" Max whispered, "C-can I try?"

Soul smiled, "Go ahead."

Interested, Max attempted to copy what the older male did. He reached out and tried to play the same note, but he only got 20% of the notes right. Soul ruffled Max's white hair, "Not bad for a kid."

Max gave a big smile, showing his sharp teeth.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**YEAH! NO SCHOOL FOR ME! XD I missed you all! Thank you so much for waiting this long!**

**Am I the only one who noticed how high they jump? xD I reread the manga and re-watched the anime... DAMN they jump pretty high! lol**

**I am drawing the reptile/shark thing :3 I will upload it as soon as I finish it X3**

**Eddy the skunk guy XD lol **


	14. Chapter 14

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Soul?" Maka whispered. She was quite surprised when she felt Soul's soul near Max's. She smiled and sighed in relief. With Soul protecting him, she had nothing to worry about. "Nice work, Soul." She said to herself.

"_I would hurry up if I were you."_

Maka froze. A shiver went down her spin. She was standing on a building all alone, drenched from the rain. That voice… Who was that? She looked around, but found nobody. She was positive that she heard a woman's voice. Maybe it was just the wind? But it sounded so close…

"_Idiot, stop wasting time!"_

Maka gasped. It really was a woman's voice. "Show yourself!" Maka ordered.

"_I would if I could."_

"Eh? What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"_It's kind of hard to explain. Right now, you have to get to Soul and Max."_

"How do you know Max and my partner? Who are you?"

"_That doesn't matter. If you don't get there in time, you might lose them!"_

Maka's eyes widened. "Wha… WHAT?"

"_I have to go – I'll contact you later - !"_

"WAIT!" Maka turned her head everywhere, searching desperately for the owner of the voice. No one was around. What did she mean? How did she know about Soul and Max? Why would she try to help her? She had to hurry. At least, that's what the voice told her to do. Uneasy feeling washed over her as she began running again.

* * *

What now? Soul thought over and over again. Sure, he found Max, but what the hell was he supposed to do next? Try getting the kid home, risking drowning them both? Or wait for the others to show up?

"Mr. Soul?" Max asked while twisting the end of his shirt nervously, "Will Ms. Maka be mad at me because I run away?"

"At you? I don't think so. At me? Definitely." Soul said the last word in misery. What would Maka do if she knew _he_ was the cause of Max's disappearance? A book to the head was sure to come. The room suddenly went dark, lights immediately shutting off. In surprise, Soul's instincts told him to get out of that room and look for a light source. When he stood up, his foot suddenly collided with a chair, causing him to fall over the chair then slip off of it, hitting the ground. Small hands grabbed his sleeves. "Mr. Soul!" The child whimpered worriedly.

"Shit! The power's cut!" Eddy yelled.

As Soul rubbed his head in pain from the fall, he winced when a light flashed at his face.

"Dude, You alright?" Kiki asked, holding a flashlight.

Soul grabbed the piano's edge to help him up, "Yeah… fine."

Kiki grabbed threw an object at him. Soul managed to grab it in time, but his finger slipped and switched a button, wincing again as light shined at his face. It was a flashlight, and apparently, he was aiming it at his face.

"Looks like the storm managed to kill the power." Kiki said.

Soul felt something cling to his leg. He flashed the light down and saw Max holding on to him.

"I don't like the dark, Mr. Soul."

Great… What was he supposed to do now? How the hell was he going to walk with a kid holding his leg? Unless…

"Give me your hand." Soul ordered, holding out his hand. He was sure he'd lose his cool if Black Star saw this. Max nodded. He released his hold on Soul's leg and reached for his hand. Soul noticed how big his hand was compared to Max's. Even though he was felt embarrassed for doing something so uncool, it was the best way to protect the child.

They walked out of the piano room and ended up standing next to the stairs. Eddy and Kiki were also present. It was when sudden loud noes downstairs got their attention. They leaned at the edge of the stairs and pointed their flashlights downwards, searching for what had caused the noes. From their view, all they saw was room that had turned into a pool because of the flood.

"The hell…?" Eddy pointed his flashlight at something that was flouting on the water downstairs. "My door!"

Yep, the door to his house broke off…

At first, Soul assumed the door broke off the wall from water pressure. But then he saw it… a fin. Soul's eyes widened. That's the bastard that tried to drown him! It must've broke the door to get in! That explains the noes they heard.

The reptile swam in circles before it decided to use the stairs… Wait… It can use the stairs?

Soul finally realized that the monster had arms and started dragging itself up the stairs.

SHIT!

When it looked up and saw Soul upstairs, it giggled and smiled widely, showing sharp teeth as it continued climbing. Soul's sweat dropped. This thing was after him!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Kiki yelled in panic.

When the reptile finally reached them, Soul managed to know what it looked like up close. It had long, thin arms with webbed fingers, no legs, an eel-like body, a shark fin on its head, gills on the side of its head, a huge grin to show its sharp teeth, and a fish-like tailfin at the end of its tail. This thing looked like it came from another planet.

And for some reason, it looked directly at Soul. The weapon shoved the child behind him protectively. Kiki and Eddy ran to another room screaming like cowards.

The smile on its face never seemed to leave. Soul wouldn't be surprised if it was stitched up in a grin like that. Its body started jolting repeatedly before it coughed out something that landed next to Soul's feet. It was a black box with lots of blue symbols written on it. The child held on to Soul's leg in fear, wandering if the box would come to life or something.

The symbols on the box started glowing. Soul prepared himself for whatever may happen.

"If you have received this recorded message then you must be the person who killed a few of my minions. I have to say, I am impressed, but I'm afraid this is your end. You see, it's most likely that you have forced my Crawl that you have imprisoned into telling you information about me. I'll just send out my pet to kill you, along with the information that you gathered. Well then, goodnight, darling."

With that, the glow from the box faded. The hell was _that_ all about? I loud growl snapped Soul's attention away from the box. Like a fast snake, the monster used its hands to run and jump at its target. Without thinking clearly, Soul grabbed Max from behind him by the arm and tossed him away before the monster locked its jaws at Soul's sleeve. Soul dropped his flashlight and used his free hand to shove the reptile away, ripping his sleeve clean off. The monster charged and tackled Soul in the chest, causing Soul to lose his balance and, unfortunately for Soul, the stairs edge was right behind him.

Clinching his teeth as he fell down to flooded room beneath, hitting the water. A chain of bubbles escaped his mouth. Sinking, Soul flinched when the monster appeared in front of him, still smiling. A quick tail whip to the face sent Soul flying through the water.

This thing moves faster in water!

Soul winced in pain when another unexpected hit from its tail slapped him in the chest. It took Soul's brain a while to finally realize something important…

AIR!

He needed air! Panicked, Soul quickly started swimming upwards – crap! The monster grabbed his leg with its mouth and began to pull him back down. Underwater, Soul's movements were limited and incredibly slow. There was no chance for him against this fast water lizard. He reached out his hand, hopelessly trying to somehow reach the surface, even though it was clear he was sinking. His vision started to fade. Giving up seemed like the only option... He stared up at the surface above as it got farther away. More bubbles racing each other to the top.

The image of his partner flashed before his eyes. Idiot… how could he fail her like this? He wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to be near her. He wanted to see her one last time. For some unknown reason, Max's face flashed for a second. The child was probably crying his eyes out, wondering why Mr. Soul hadn't come back yet.

"_Idiot! Don't give up!"_

What the…? Who was that voice? It sounded… unfamiliar. It sounded like a guy with a very deep voice.

"_Do you really want to die?"_

No, he did NOT want to die… but what choice did he have?

"_Wake up, asshole!"_

Soul slightly cracked his eyes open. He saw a figure swimming down from the surface. As it got closer, it was clear it was a person swimming towards him. Soul's eyes snapped open in realization. Green eyes focused on her weapon as she reached for Soul's hand. She brought her face close and pressed her lips to his, blowing air into his mouth. They grabbed each others hands tightly and started swimming back up, kicking the water with their legs.

They gasped loudly as soon as they reached the surface, panting and coughing. Regaining his strength, he looked at his hero. She was smiling innocently, relived that he was breathing. "Hi, Soul."

Soul grinned, "Thanks for the save."

After all, it would've been uncool if he dead because of a lizard.

And speaking of lizards…

They both spotted a fin making its way over to them. Its head emerged, revealing its wide open mouth and sharp teeth as it swam to take a big bite out of them. As fast as lightning, something flew by and stabbed the monster in-between the eyes. It slowly stopped swimming and began sinking. Soul and Maka saw a spear stuck deep in the monster's head. Red clouds formed in the water as the reptile sunk down, disappearing under the water.

Who the hell did that?

The sound of Kiki laughing like a maniac brought their attention. She was holding a huge weapon in her hands. Eddy's shocked face was priceless.

"Knew Grandpa had one of these!" She laughed louder.

Both he and Maka swam out and climbed up the stairs to safety, only to be knocked over by Max's sudden hug attack.

"Mr. Soul… Ms. Maka…" He sniffed. Eyes swollen and tears running down his face, he must've been crying for a while. Even though he felt tired as hell, Soul cracked a smile. On the floor, Maka sat Max on her lap and hugged him.

"I missed you too." She whispered. Max tightened his hug on her as he cried like a baby.

Soul's smile slowly faded when he remembered what he had heard under the water.

That voice…

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**I have a drawing of the reptile/shark monster if you're confused of how it looks like. Just go to my profile and you'll find the link to the drawing.**

**Maka to the rescue! XD lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost Keys**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"You idiot!"

"Ow… I said I'm sorry!" Soul yelled, holding his head in pain. After explaining to Maka _why _Max decided to run away, Soul received the expected book to the head. His partner scolded him for five whole minutes.

"Dudes, look!" Kiki pointed out the window, "The rain stopped!"

Indeed, it wasn't raining anymore, the water level started to go down, and the sun had come up. The streets were wet and some road signs were broken. For some reason, the storm left abnormally quickly, leaving behind the devastation. Soul grabbed the black box that had a recorded letter and stuffed it in his pocket. Who knows? This might be evidence. A cute sneeze caught Maka's attention. Max had his eyes half closed as he sniffed after the sneeze. Maka and Soul noticed something unusual about him. He was blushing and looked exhausted. He was fine just a minute ago… Maka pressed her hand to the child's forehead, but couldn't feel anything because she was drenched when she jumped in the water to save her partner.

She turned to her partner, "Let's go home. I don't want Max to catch a cold."

* * *

The walk home was quiet. The water level was only high enough to cover their shoes now. Soul carried Max on his back as both he and Maka made their way home, passing by people who had come out of their houses to investigate the damage done to their properties by the storm. Maka and Soul didn't live in the bottom floor, so not much damage was done to their home. A few items have fallen off their spots, but that was all. Maka tried to switch the lights on, but nothing happened. The room was uncomfortably cold… maybe because they were all wearing wet clothes?

Soul kneeled down to release Max, but the kid wouldn't get off. "Kid, come on – Fun's over, you can get off now."

No response.

"Kid, I don't have all day."

Still nothing.

"Oi, you alright back there?" Soul asked in concern. He felt the kid's body slid off his back, landing softly on the ground on his butt. Soul turned to face him and kneeled closed to the child. "Max?"

"I don't feel too good…"

Soul placed his palm on Max's head. Not good… His temperature's slightly high. He collected Max's weak body in his arms and gently laid him on the couch, sliding a nearby pillow under his head. The weapon noticed the boy shivering. Soul got up and was about to fetch an extra blanket when he heard Maka's bedroom door click open.

Maka came out of her room, wearing new clothes while holding a purple blanket and one of Soul's shrunken pajamas. Looks like she already had things covered. The sound of Max shifting as he painful sat up and bent over awkwardly brought their attention.

Soul was about to spit out the 'what the hell are you doing?' when, out of nowhere, the child started vomiting…

"MAX!" Booth Maka and Soul yelled. Dropping the blanket and clothes and Ignoring the disgusting liquid on the floor, Maka sat beside Max on the couch as Soul ran to the bathroom to get a bucket. He placed it in front of the child as the poor kid dangled his head in exhaustion. Max grabbed the bucket's sides and vomited again, but this time, in the bucket. Maka rubbed his back as he coughed out the nasty stuff one more time. The smell was so foul Soul thought _he _was going to throw up as well.

After coughing out what was left, he sat silently, panting and sweating, still dangling his head over the bucket.

"You done?" Soul asked in the lowest voice as possible.

Max nodded.

"I'll get him a glass of water." Maka slowly helped Max lay down on the couch before heading to the nearest sink.

Soul sat on the floor, arm resting on the couch. He could hear the kid breathing loudly and sniffing. Soul grabbed a nearby tissue box, yanked out some sheets and cleaned Max's mouth from the remaining liquid. Maka got back with a glass of water. Soul slipped his hand under Max's head and gently lifted it up as Maka brought the glass up to his lips. Washing down the nasty taste from his mouth with water, Soul placed the kid's head back on the pillow.

Soul shivered, his clothes were still soaked. "I'm going to go change. Be right back."

Maka nodded, "Alright. I'll get Max changed." She grabbed the new pajamas that she had dropped earlier.

* * *

After getting dressed, Soul noticed that he still felt cold. He was hoping he wasn't sick too.

"Soul," Maka called, "I think the air conditioner's broken…"

Lovely… What else can go wrong?

He heard the doorbell ring before Maka ran to greet whoever it was at the door. Soul walked over to the couch. The smell of the vomit had disappeared. Maka must've scrubbed it clean. He looked at sleeping Max, who was covered up with a blanket, still panting and sweat running down his head. If only Soul hadn't upset him, this wouldn't have happened.

"Soul," Maka called, "Someone's here to see you!"

What? Who the hell would come for a visit through a storm? Soul marched over to the door and as soon as he saw the person standing next to Maka, he immediately wanted to run back.

No.

Not _him_.

This is a catastrophe.

This can't be happening…

"Little brother, it's nice to see you again after so long." The older male greeted.

Soul's throat went dry.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?"

Soul flinched. He felt like his brain was boiling itself in anger. He looked over at Maka. She was blushing while staring at the_ intruder_. Soul sucked in a breath to calm himself, "What are_ you_ doing _here_?"

"I see you haven't changed at all." The person turned to Maka, "I feel sorry that you have to put up with him."

Maka blushed harder, not sure what to say.

"I'm Wes Evans, Soul's older brother. It's a pleasant meeting you." He bowed down, grabbed Maka's hand and unexpectedly kissed it. Maka could have sworn pink clouds had bursted out of her head in embarrassment. Soul's jaw fell open and his fists tightened.

"And _you_ are…?" Wes paused, waiting for her to continue.

It took Maka a moment to snap out of it. "M-Maka. I'm Maka, Soul's Meister."

"So you're Maka? Soul must be lucky to have a cute Meister like you," Wes smiled, "Strange how Soul hardly ever mentions you."

Maka smiled nervously, face rad as a tomato.

Soul felt like throwing this guy out the nearest window. "Wes, _why _did you come here?" Soul growled.

"I just came to see how my little brother was doing." He ruffled Soul's hair. Anger building up, Soul swatted his brother's hand away. Wes laughed at Soul's reaction.

"Bullshit! After so many years, _now_ you decided to visit?" Soul yelled. His anger faded when he heard a small cough behind him. He turned around to find Max standing with half-closed eyes, holding his blanket. His body fell limp, but Maka caught him just in time.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Maka asked in worry. The child was too tired to answer.

Maka covered him in the blanket like a cocoon and held him in her arms.

"I'll take Max back to my room." She said and carried the sick child away. She probably thought the child was uncomfortable on the couch, so sleeping in her bed didn't seem like a bad idea.

Soul sighed and turned back to his older brother. Wes's face had shifted from… His eyes were so wide Soul thought they were about to fall out of his head. His mouth was wide open and he was pretty much frozen in place.

"What? Something wrong?" Soul asked, but Wes didn't move a muscle.

"Anybody home?" Soul waved his hand in front of Wes's face. No reaction… He didn't even blink. Confused, Soul scratched his head.

Suddenly, Wes fell to the ground…

Shit! He fainted!

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**Wes came for a visit :D Let's see how well this goes X3**

**Soul's brother called Maka a lovely lady O.O**


End file.
